The Season
by Daily Prophet Reporting
Summary: Follow along in newspaper style as The Daily Prophet's team of reporters covers the excitement surrounding Harry Potter's first season in professional Quidditch. Controversy, glory, scandal and maybe even romance await the game's newest hero.
1. Enough of Fudge's folly

A/N This story is a collection of articles taken from the Daily Prophet. I do not claim they accurately reflect how a newspaper would cover the events they portray. In most cases, I've included analysis and secondary plot lines in my main stories rather than writing sidebars and/or columns. This is done simply to keep the number of "chapters" to a minimum. Also, the reader should remember that this is the Daily Prophet. Things should be taken with a certain degree of scepticism. 

This article is dedicated to my pre-beta Nancy Goldstein, who convinced me that, since the Prophet is a British newspaper, I should use British spelling. My sincerest thanks to her and to my other betas, Emmyjean, Lady Chi and Promethean Alchemist.

From the Daily Prophet of 17 May, 2000

****

Enough of Fudge's folly

By Melpomene Fitzgerald

It seems things never get any better for scandal-plagued Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

Barely a week after he declared the struggle against Dark magic concluded at ceremonies marking the anniversary of He-Who-Need-Not-Be-Named-Anymore's final defeat, Britain's chief warlock has again found himself at odds with many of the nation's most influential wizards. Perhaps, this time it will cost him his job.

As always seems to be the case, Harry Potter is at the centre of the Minister's latest headache. On Friday, the Boy Who Lived apprehended Peter Pettigrew, one of the last alleged inner-circle Death Eaters still at large, after a three-month search of the London Underground.

Though his actions in the service of the late Dark Lord are largely unknown, don't be surprised if Pettigrew's name strikes you as familiar. He is the same wizard who was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, in 1981 for confronting Sirius Black, the presumed betrayer of the Boy Who Lived's parents, Lily and James Potter. What complicates the story is that Pettigrew supposedly died in that confrontation along with a dozen Muggle bystanders. Black was blamed for all 13 murders and sent to Azkaban without trial, while Pettigrew became a posthumous hero.

That this same Peter Pettigrew is a still-living Dark wizard, a fact confirmed by sources within the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, is in itself enough to throw serious doubt on the entire account of the events of more than 18 years ago. Add in the fact Harry Potter and other honourable wizards have long maintained Black -- who escaped from Azkaban in 1993 and died fighting alongside the Order of the Phoenix in the first battle of the recent war in 1996 -- was completely innocent, and there seems to be clear grounds for the case to be reconsidered.

According to high-ranking Ministry sources, that is just what the Boy Who Lived argued when he met with Minister Fudge on Monday to ask for Black's posthumous exoneration. Not surprisingly, Fudge refused.

"Sirius Black was a dangerous man, a murderer," the Minister told the Daily Prophet. "Nothing Potter, or anyone else, can say is going to make me change my mind."

This one statement seems to epitomize the entirety of the Fudge regime. Whether it be his refusal to recognize the truth of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return, his paranoid fear Albus Dumbledore was seeking to depose him, or his total disregard for the Death Eaters remaining at large after the Dark Lord's fall, the Minister has never once allowed reason to change his mind before it was too late.

While it's not on the life-or-death scale of his previous blunders, the Minister's latest controversy could result in one significant casualty -- his own hold on power.

The opposition is already lining up behind Harry Potter in the Wizengamot. Respected members Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks, with a growing number of supporters, are said to be pushing for Black's case to be reopened. Should they gather enough votes to restore the apparently wrongfully imprisoned's good name, they would also have the power to bring down the government with a no-confidence vote.

We can only hope.

The Minister's intransigence, inaction and idiocy have repeatedly left Britain's magical community vulnerable and violated. Only a new government -- one that will respond to difficulties, not ignore them -- will be able to prevent further ruin the next time the Dark side rises to challenge this nation's tranquillity. In short, the time for change is now.

The response of Fudge's closest supporters is as predictable as a hinkypunk in a hayfield and almost as compelling. "Who else is qualified to be Minister?" they ask every time a change on the First Level is suggested, and not without justification. Albus Dumbledore has flatly and repeatedly refused to leave Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt has been implicated in illegally giving aid and information to the Order of the Phoenix before the start of the war, and most of the rest of the high-ranking members of the pre-war government were, or maintained close dealings with, Death Eaters. There is, however, one man within the Ministry who is qualified and unquestionably beyond ethical reproach. He is none other than Harry Potter.

Though only 19, the Boy Who Lived is already the nation's most distinguished Auror. He is thoroughly experienced in fighting Dark magic after his long-time struggle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his subsequent capture of notable Death Eaters Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Mr. Potter is even familiar with the more underhanded workings of the government. He was the target of one of Fudge's wizard hunts in 1995 (for the seemingly insignificant and unavoidable crime of using life-saving magic in front of a Muggle) and spent almost two years in the Ministry's service -- simultaneously struggling against the last of Britain's Dark wizards and the autocracy of a leadership that wanted the war forgotten before it was over.

What is most important about Mr. Potter, however, is the fact that he has the respect of every one of Britain's decent witches and wizards. That's something he's earned through his stand for the truth and his selfless commitment to what is right.

"Harry is a great lad," said Mundungus Fletcher, who served alongside Potter within the Order of the Phoenix and has since been elected to the Wizengamot. "He's brave, honourable and even fun. He would make a fine Minister. If his name were to come up, I'd bloody well vote for him. I know most of my colleagues would too."

In short, the Boy Who Lived has proven his ability to beat back evil, symbolizes integrity, has experience with the workings of the government and is easily electable. All we, the good witches and warlocks of Great Britain, need to do is make public the inner belief we have all carried these last 17 years -- a faith that Harry Potter will always find a way to triumph over whatever darkness might threaten us -- to make that truth the foundation of our government.

The young man who has already been leading us for so long should be the next Minister of Magic, if only to put an end to the constant folly of Cornelius Fudge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Melpomene Fitzgerald is the Daily Prophet's political columnist. Owl her at thedpreporting@yahoo.com.


	2. A troubling transfer

From the Daily Prophet of 23 May, 2000

****

A troubling transfer

Boy Who Lived on the move to Nimbus Arena, sort of

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- What's the value of a good name? In the case of Harry Potter, the answer is apparently 100,000 galleons.

In a move that left all of British Quidditch stunned, Puddlemere United bought the rights to the Boy Who Lived from Chudley for that huge sum Monday. The question now is whether the national hero will ever be more than a name on a contract at Nimbus Arena.

United manager Glenn Watson seems to think so.

"Our sources lead us to believe Mr. Potter is going to be suiting up," the coach said in a news conference here announcing the transfer. "By that, we mean soon. We hope and expect to see him in a Puddlemere uniform this season or next."

Such confidence might justify a big-money gamble on any other star, but it seems to fly in the face of Potter's professional Quidditch history. After signing his first contract with Chudley shortly after leaving Hogwarts two years ago, the Seeker abandoned the game to continue his famous and leading role in the struggle against the Dark Arts. He has never taken part in a match or training session at the professional level and never publicly stated an intention to do so.

Said Watson, "We know we are taking something of a risk. But it's one we think will pay off nicely over time."

Owls sent to Potter seeking comment on the transfer and his plans were not returned. However, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Boy Who Lived's immediate superior within the Ministry of Magic's Auror Division, seemed to cast doubt on Puddlemere's optimism.

"I don't know anything about Harry wanting to play Quidditch. You had better ask him about that," Britain's chief Auror said. "But he hasn't given any indication he intends to leave his job here. No one is more committed than Harry Potter to capturing the last of the Death Eaters, and there are still a few of them out there."

As long as he stays in the Ministry's employment, Potter's future on the pitch will remain in limbo. That was enough to make the higher-ups in Chudley delighted with Monday's move.

"From our perspective, this was a deal that was impossible to refuse," Cannons owner David Thomas said. "As great as it has been having Harry under contract, his actual value to us has been nil so far. To receive the transfer fee we did for a total unknown is a huge boost for the Chudley Cannons."

Though the official terms were not announced, if the 100,000-Galleon figure reported to the Daily Prophet by sources close to the negotiations is accurate, the transfer fee will shatter the Quidditch League of Great Britain and Ireland's record for an untested player. In the just-completed season the last-place Cannons' entire first seven earned a total of 92,000 galleons.

But the mountain of gold ventured wasn't the only thing that had top league officials from Wimbourne to the Isle of Skye scratching their heads. 

"It strikes me as a bizarre move," said manger Edmund Worthington, whose league-champion Montrose Magpies finished two games ahead of Puddlemere over the winter. "Even if (Potter) decides to play, United has no place for him. They already have one of the world's finest Seekers."

Worthington is referring to Samuel Diop, the Senegalese International who reached superstar status by almost single-handedly guiding his country to the quarterfinals of the 1998 World Cup. He has been nearly as successful at the club level, with a league-best 19 captures last season as Puddlemere posted its best record (18-6) and league finish (third) in a decade.

"Obviously we're really pleased with the way he's played," Watson said of Diop, who is under contract at Nimbus Arena for two more seasons. "We just think that Harry can also make a contribution to this club."

United Keeper Oliver Wood, who captained Potter for three years on the Gryffindor House team at Hogwarts, agreed. "No offence to Sam, but Harry is the most naturally gifted Seeker I've ever seen. If he decides to play at this level, he will excel or die trying."

The Boy Who Lived did enjoy exceptional success in schoolboy play. Though he won only two Hogwarts Quidditch Cups, he caught the Snitch in 11 of his 12 matches and was the school's first first-year player in well over a hundred years. Nevertheless, some experts looking at the young man's two years away from his broom, the difficulty in the transition from the amateur to the professional game and Potter's celebrity were quick to label the move a publicity stunt.

"That's the only logical explanation I can come up with," Worthington said. "If Puddlemere sells a heap more tickets because it has Harry Potter, then this transfer makes sense even if it doesn't help at all on the pitch."

If ticket higher gate receipts were Puddlemere's goal, the early returns should please owner Meredith Mason. Employees at the Nimbus Arena ticket office reported the sale of nearly 200 season passes between the announcement of Potter's acquisition and the close of business Monday. That's more than 20 times a typical day's sales.

"I want to see Harry Potter!" exclaimed United fan Lisa Turpin as she purchased her seats. "It is just so cool that he's going to be on our team!" 

The same excitement wasn't to be found in Chudley, where a handful of protesters gathered outside Cannon Coliseum after news of the transfer became public. Leading the ragtag band of orange-clad rooters was 20-year-old Ron Weasley, a lifelong Cannons supporter whose levitated "Keep H.P." sign flashed for all to see.

"Harry Potter is a brilliant player. He could have raised the Cannons to a level they haven't achieved in over a century," Weasley said morosely. "It's a shame the ownership doesn't appreciate what a good thing it had."

With just over 100 days left until the new season and Potter's status uncertain, fans of both clubs might have very different opinions of the transaction by opening day.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting@yahoo.com. 

A/N For those of you who asked, yes, I am an actual journalist … of sorts. My thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to my betas, Emmyjean, Lady Chi, Nancy Goldstein and Promethean Alchemist. That you put up with me is proof that you all rock!


	3. Potter calls it quits

A/N This is for everyone who made GT such a wonderful site. Though I never posted, I found a great deal of enjoyment there. Here I give you all my thanks and a token tribute. Thank yous also go to my betas, RG, Chi, Nancy and Emmyjean.

From the Daily Prophet of 26 May, 2000

****

Potter calls it quits

Boy Who Lived forced out of Auror Division

By Cliotus Hearst

LONDON -- Dark wizards and witches all over Europe are feeling a good deal safer this morning. Harry Potter is off the case.

Under apparent pressure from an adversarial administration, the Boy Who Lived turned in his resignation from the Ministry of Magic's Auror Division on Thursday. For a nation still facing the after-effects of the recent war, it was an unexpected blow that will leave many feeling vulnerable to the lingering influences of Darkness.

"The administration is sad to hear of Mr. Potter's departure," Percy Weasley, the special assistant to Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, said in a statement. "He has been of great service to his nation and the government would like to join the magical community of Britain in thanking him. We wish Mr. Potter well in his future ventures."

Minister Fudge would not comment on the situation, though all indications are he had much to do with Thursday's resignation. 

"This was a resignation in name only," said a high-ranking Ministry official on the condition of anonymity. "The administration believes Mr. Potter was using his place within the government to position himself for a run at the Minister's office. Minister Fudge saw that as a threat that needed to be removed immediately. He made it clear to Mr. Potter that, if he didn't quit, he would have been fired next week."

Potter, who could not be reached for comment, has achieved successes to rival his celebrated conflict with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named since he was given a special appointment to the Auror Division in July of 1998. Within the last 15 months, Potter, 19, has orchestrated the successive captures of a trio of leading Death Eaters: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew.

"The Minister has watched Mr. Potter topple one Dark wizard after another for two years. I think he fears that he might be next," the source said. "It's the same sort of mentality we saw when the Minister suspected Professor Dumbledore before You-Know-Who's return was confirmed."

"The Minister is jealous. It's that simple," said Wizengamot member Mundungus Fletcher. "He can't match any of the things Harry has done so he is protecting his image the only way he can -- by forcing Harry out."

Whether his motivation was jealousy, paranoia or both, Fudge's move to displace Potter could have a profound effect on national security.

"Make no mistake, there are still Dark wizards out there -- lots of them," legendary former Auror Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody warned. "We need constant vigilance in order to prevail, not to be getting rid of our most proven fighters."

The Ministry's head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was quick to deny Potter's departure would result in an increased threat to the public. "I want everyone to know that this is not a reason to panic," he said. "Dark magic will always be a threat but there are no indications of immediate danger, and the Aurors are always on duty to keep that from changing."

However, the Boy Who Lived's obviously stunned former boss did indicate the loss would have an effect on his unit. "Harry was my best man. All the Aurors are powerful witches and wizards, but none of the others can match Harry's intensity and passion. He cannot be replaced."

Thursday's resignation concludes the latest in a series of highly publicized clashes between the Boy Who Lived and Minister Fudge. The two have been at odds since 1995 when the Minister questioned Potter's sanity after the then 14-year-old reported witnessing the restoration of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Their animosity grew over the following year as Fudge suspected Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore of sabotaging his regime and refused to accept the truth of the Dark Lord's return. At one point, the Minister even sought to have the Boy Who Lived expelled from Hogwarts for underage use of magic.

After the Dark side brought war to the Ministry itself in 1996, the fighting forced the two factions back together. But, when Potter vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named two years later, he clashed again with the Minister over the threat posed by the Dark Lord's remaining supporters. Only after the Death Eaters' subsequent attack on Diagon Alley did Fudge grant his rival his position as an Auror.

The most recent argument between the two began a fortnight ago when the Boy Who Lived captured evidence -- in the form of Death Eater Peter Pettigrew -- that cast doubt on the murder sentence of his own godfather, the late Sirius Black. Though Pettigrew was one of the 13 people Black was charged with killing, Minister Fudge rejected Potter's request that the alleged Dark wizard be granted a posthumous exoneration and even refused to have the case reconsidered.

Now that he has resigned, the Boy Who Lived's only recourse -- for both his godfather's good name and his own future in the Ministry -- rests with his many supporters in the Wizengamot.

"I only hope we get a chance to rectify what happened today," said Fletcher, who has stated publicly he would support Potter in a bid for Minister of Magic. "It's Fudge who should be going, not Harry."

As he waits for the council to act, unemployment leaves Potter free to contemplate a list of job options that would make most wizards drool. Sources within the Auror Division told the Daily Prophet that the Boy Who Lived has been contacted by no less than a dozen prominent wizarding-world companies about spokesmanship positions within the last two years.

"Who wouldn't want Harry Potter's name associated with their products?" asked Gladrags executive Winston Tailor, whose company offered Potter 250,000 galleons for an endorsement deal. "We have a new line of tartan boxers coming out and our sales would double if he would pitch them."

A more well-known and anticipated possibility for Potter is a professional Quidditch career. The former Gryffindor Seeker's rights belong to Puddlemere United after the club paid a reported 100,000 galleons for him Monday.

"We were very upset to hear Harry is leaving the Ministry on such bad terms," said United manager Glenn Watson. "We just want him to know we have faith in his skills and that, whenever and however he decides to play Quidditch again, there will be a job for him with Puddlemere."

It seems Potter's future is assured whether he decides to make it in the Ministry or elsewhere. With his powerful allies and countless desirable choices, even the open antipathy of the government can do little to make the Boy Who Lived's life less comfortable.

Instead, the consequences of Thursday's resignation will be greatest in the Auror Division. Minister Fudge's political manoeuvring will force the nation's Dark wizard hunters to carry on the dangerous pursuit of the last of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's supporters without their finest member.

Meanwhile, Britain's common witches and wizards are left to wonder if their safety has been put at risk.

"Harry Potter is my hero,…" said Braden Sullivan, 6, of Reading. "I'm scared because they're not letting him protect us from the bad wizards anymore."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliotus Hearst covers the Ministry of Magic for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting@yahoo.com.


	4. Potter will play

From the Daily Prophet of 3 June, 2000

****

Potter will play

Hero commits to place with Puddlemere

By Mike Thalia

HOGSMEADE -- Filibuster Fireworks filled the sky long into the night Friday in Britain's tiny all-wizarding hamlet, and every flash of brilliant colour reflected the enthusiasm of the throng of witches and warlocks who danced and sang on the village streets.

For supporters of the Puddlemere United Quidditch Club, it was a rare opportunity for pure joy. The Boy Who Lived is coming to Nimbus Arena.

Harry Potter ended two weeks of speculation and years of anticipation by announcing he will honour his contract and join Britain's oldest team. He plans to attend United's summer training camp and, should he live up to the heavy expectations draped upon him, could be just three months away from his professional debut.

"There is very little I have enjoyed more than playing Quidditch," Potter told the gathering of reporters and league and club officials at the Scottish headquarters of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "It's so intense and exhilarating to go after the Snitch with broomsticks and Bludgers flying about. It would be such an honour to earn the chance to do that professionally.

"Thus, after much thought, I have decided to try for a place with Puddlemere United. I will be on the pitch the 1st of August for the start of training, and I will work hard every day. It's the least I can do. Puddlemere has shown a great deal of faith in me by seeking out my services, and I intend to pay that back by giving my all. I don't know if that will be enough to win me a job, but it's the most I can promise. If my effort on the pitch comes anywhere close to the level of support the club has given me these last two weeks, I will be happy however things turn out.

"Again, I want to thank Puddlemere United for this incredible opportunity. I will be looking forward to the 1st of August."

The Boy Who Lived barely completed his statement before the first joyous Puddlemere fans began arriving to show their support. About three dozen witches and warlocks cheered and chanted Potter's name as he departed, and the crowd continued to grow throughout the afternoon. By sundown, a congregation of more than 200 was overflowing from the village's taverns.

"I haven't seen a crowd like this since You-Know-Who disappeared the first time," said Rosmerta Remington, matron of the Three Broomsticks. "We've been full for hours. This is quite a party."

The impromptu fireworks display and rowdy choruses of Puddlemere's team anthem, "Beat Back Those Bludgers Boys and Chuck that Quaffle Here," capped off the grandest celebration by United fans in decades. After 24 years without a league title, many in the crowd were already claiming victory.

"We might as well be celebrating a championship," said jubilant rooter Elrick Scott. "With Harry Potter on our team, how can we lose?"

Friday's announcement was also a triumph for Glenn Watson. The United manager orchestrated Potter's controversial 100,000-galleon move from the Cannons just 12 days ago.

"I was delighted to hear that Harry has decided to join us," the fourth-year boss said of his new Seeker. "We definitely put a lot into bringing him here and to know that he will actually be in camp is unquestionably a relief.

"But that isn't really about the gold or the hype. We made the transfer because we think Harry's going to be a brilliant player. Now he will have a chance to prove that himself. August training should be very exciting for this club, and I hope Harry can help make the 2nd of September and the rest of the season enjoyable as well."

Officials with Chudley, the club that had held Potter's rights for more than two years before last week's transfer, declined comment.

Meanwhile, the ownership and most of the players in Puddlemere shared Watson's enthusiasm.

"It has always been our intention to field the best side possible," said United owner Meredith Mason, who has sunk over 500,000 Galleons into rebuilding her club over the last three years and watched its win total double from nine to 18 in that span. "The addition of Mr. Potter brings us depth and a great deal of raw talent. I think he will help us take the championship we have all waited so long for -- if not now, then in the near future."

"Everything I have heard about Harry Potter -- as a player and as a person -- has been positive," added team captain Siobhan Moran. "I look forward to seeing the lad in the air. If he catches Snitches half as well he catches Dark wizards, he'll be a good one."

The only ambivalence to be found in the Puddle U. camp came from the wizard who could be most effected by the Boy Who Lived's announcement.

"I do not concern myself with who else is on the team," Samuel Diop, Puddlemere's primary Seeker, said in a fire interview. "It is my job to catch the Snitch, and that is what I do."

Diop, a Senegal International, could be a formidable obstacle to Potter's chances of suiting up for United. The 1998 World Cup star has been a fixture at Nimbus Arena for two seasons, filling the place in the first seven in Puddlemere's last 48 games. Diop caught the Snitch 17 times during the 1998-99 campaign, his first with the club, and led the Quidditch League of Great Britain and Ireland with 19 captures last winter.

Potter's Quidditch CV is considerably less distinguished. The Boy Who Lived has played a grand total of 12 organized matches, all at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor was a surprise first-year starter and posted an impressive 11-1 record when he was in uniform, but he won just two Hogwarts Quidditch Cups (1994 and 1998) in six seasons marred by injuries, suspensions, cancellations and spectacular crashes. Though he signed his professional contract -- rumoured to be worth about 60,000 galleons over five years -- with Chudley in 1998, he never reported to Cannons Coliseum before giving up the game in favour of an appointment to the Ministry of Magic's Auror Division. Potter was pressured into resigning from the Ministry last week.

Last year's backup, Gregg Knapp, former Hollyhead reserve Gwen Ayres and 17-year-old rookie Ekatarina Petrova are the other Seekers under contract with United.

Watson refused to speculate on what his first seven would be for the 2 September season opener at Portree but seemed to indicate Potter will have to work hard if he intends to be the blue and gold's first Seeker.

"We have a number of highly skilled players under contract and to say that any of them will start with two months to go before the start of training would be most unjust," the manager said. "The entire reason we have a camp is to determine what is the best side we can send up. That said, we have a number of returning players, Samuel Diop among them, who have established themselves with this club. I think it's safe to say, they are the frontrunners to keep their positions."

The Boy Who Lived is keeping his opinions on the road ahead to himself. Potter declined the Daily Prophet's request for an interview and referred all questions to his twin agents, Fred and George Weasley.

"Like he said in his statement, Harry doesn't know if he will make the team or not." Fred Weasley said. "He is going to work for it though."

"He started training with us and a few old friends this week," explained George Weasley, who teamed with his brother and Potter on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts.

"And we have ways to keep him at it, so he should be in good shape when camp starts," Fred Weasley added with a smile.

"But," concluded George Weasley, "you're just going to have to wait with the rest of us to see what happens with our dear friend come September."

While his supporters might have to wait months to find out what Potter's future will bring, a number of players and officials from other clubs did not hold back their scepticism about the league's newest star. 

"I doubt Mr. Potter will see the pitch this season," said Montrose manager Edmund Worthington. "Puddlemere is a very strong side and could well challenge for the top of the table. You cannot achieve that level of play with untested players."

Wigtown's notorious Beater, Gunther LaRock, was more blunt. "Why are we talking about Harry Potter? What has he done on a broom? All he is is a wee little rookie with a famous name. Personally, I hope he does get to play against us. I would like nothing better than a chance to welcome him back to the game with a Bludger or two."

But a bit of disbelief wasn't about to dampen the spirits of the long-suffering Puddlemere fans. For them, Potter's arrival ushers in a new hope after 24 years of frustration.

"You can't help getting caught up in this kind of excitement," said Patrick Hartwell, 23, during a lull in Friday night's revelry. "This is the biggest thing to happen at United in my lifetime. Now I can't help but think something great is going to happen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting@yahoo.com.


	5. Potter's promise

A/N This article is dedicated to my prebeta Lady Chi. Over the summer I read some fic built around Daily Prophet articles and thought, 'this might be a good way to set up a story.' It was only after I went back and reread all of Chi's stuff that I realized that fic was her Correspondence. So I have her to thank for both inspiration and for her fine editing work. Thanks also to my other betas, RG, Nancy and EmmyJean, and all my reviewers. Your support is much appreciated.

From the Daily Prophet of 3 June, 2000

****

Potter's promise

By Melpomene Fitzgerald

Early Friday afternoon, as most of Britain's witches and wizards were ignorantly slaving away at whatever place they call work, the world changed. It wasn't one of those explosive changes where the results can be clearly measured. It wasn't even unexpected. But it certainly has many people concerned.

At a little after 2, Harry Potter officially became a Quidditch player. For the first time in his short 19 years of life, the Boy Who Lived (then defeated He-Who-Need-Not-Be-Named-Anymore, then captured all the Dark Lord's most dangerous supporters) does not call standing between the forces of Darkness and the rest of the magical community his first priority.

Yet even now, as he prepares to begin his new life, our reluctant national hero is concerned with allaying the worries of his fellow magi. Before he made his promise to the Puddlemere United Quidditch Club on Friday, Harry Potter gave his solemn vow to the rest of us:

"In the last week, a number of people have approached me to say how afraid they are now that I am no longer in the Ministry's service. I want to say first that these fears are groundless. The Aurors remain a strong unit, fully capable of meeting any foreseeable threat. They have many brilliant witches and wizards with far more skill and experience at fighting Dark magic than I could ever possess and an excellent leader in Mr. (Kingsley) Shacklebolt. They have my complete trust.

"That said, I remain firmly committed to the struggle against evil. If I encounter Dark magic anywhere in my life, I will do whatever it takes to make certain that it is completely and properly dealt with. And, if Darkness ever rises to pose a threat to our way of life, I will immediately answer the call to help defend our society. I couldn't do anything else. It is my … it is our duty."

Potter's message is clear, and so is its target. The soldier-turned-Seeker is making sure all the remaining Dark wizards in Britain knows that he has no plans to stand aside if they attempt anything too brash. It's an important statement for him to make.

No matter how skilled the remaining members of the Auror Division are and regardless of what the Minister's office has said to the contrary, Dark magic continues to be a very serious threat to this nation. It has been over 300 years since Britain has gone much more than two decades without a new Dark lord, and the power vacuum left by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's fall offers every member of the Dark Side the opportunity to gain distinction, and with it power, through audacity.

"Dark wizards are quite often at their most dangerous when it appears they are on the decline, as now seems to be the case. History has given us many excellent examples of this…," Hogwarts History of Magic Professor Benedict Binns said before launching into a long dissertation about the Black Magic Wars of the 1280's.

That is particularly worrisome when considering just how vulnerable today's magical community appears to a resurgence of Darkness. The Ministry is deeply split between the supporters and opponents of bumbling Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, making the sitting government more committed to solidifying its control than protecting its subjects. And the Boy Who Lived, the only person who was able to check the rise of the late Dark Lord and his successors, is off to play Quidditch after being forced to resign from the Auror Division. It's not surprising many are afraid.

"Of course I think there will be more trouble from black magic," Enid Longbottom, 82, declared when questioned during her Friday shopping in Hogsmeade. "You-Know-Who came back from the dead, didn't he? The Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley after everyone said the war was over, didn't they? And that's just in the last four years. It pains me too much to think of the terrible things that happened further back."

"I want to believe the fighting is finally over, but I just can't," added D.J. Prod. "Without Harry Potter to stop them, I'm sure the Dark Side will try to take over again sometime soon."

Re-enter the Boy Who Lived and his warning.

Coming from anyone else, such a message would be laughable, but Potter's history of conquering Dark wizards is enough to make his words credible. With Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange already languishing in Azkaban, the rest of the late Dark Lord's surviving followers are sure to be wary of disregarding such a formidable opponent, no matter how he makes his living.

Are Potter's words alone enough to guarantee our security? Certainly not. He did not provide details of how he plans to deal with any possible threats and he did not respond to the Daily Prophet's owls requesting an interview on the subject. Even the Boy Who Lived's agents could provide no specifics about their client's intensions.

"We only work with Harry with Quidditch and a few other business ventures," said George Weasley.

"You'll have to talk to him yourself about all that hero stuff," added his twin brother, Fred Weasley.

But details aside, Friday's statement should do much to make Britain's witches and wizards feel safer. Harry Potter has always been truthful and honourable on the rare occasions he has spoken publicly. He has never given us any reason to doubt his actions or his motives. If the Boy Who Lived says he will fight to defend our community, surely he will.

We all hope the last of the Death Eaters will heed the warning and not start another wave of violence. If they don't, we can all rest easier knowing our superhero Seeker will be there to resist them.

And after everything he's done already, who could possibly question that Harry Potter will succeed if he is called upon again? The world might have changed, but not that much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Melpomene Fitzgerald is the Daily Prophet's political columnist. Owl her at thedpreporting@yahoo.com.


	6. That's no joke

From the Daily Prophet of 13 June, 2000

****

That's no joke

Potter endorses Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

By Aglaia Friedman

LONDON -- "Weasley's Wizards Wheezes: They'll leave you wheezing every time!"

This, the alliterative slogan of the popular joke shops here and in Hogsmeade, might not be familiar to you now. But it probably will be soon. And so will the voice pitching it.

Harry Potter has agreed to serve as Weasley's Wizards Wheezes' spokesman for the upcoming summer advertising campaign, the company announced Monday. It was a major coup for the emerging power in the British joke industry and, the Daily Prophet has learned, a rare self-interested act by the young national hero.

Until Monday's announcement, the Boy Who Lived had avoided entering into the lucrative advertising market. He is reported to have turned down big-money offers from such corporate fixtures as Gladrags, Nimbus and Bertie Bott's, but he apparently had special motivation for changing his stance for this opportunity.

According to a source wishing to remain anonymous in the Ministry of Magic's records office, Potter is a 10-percent owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The chief executive wizards of the innovative prank retailer would neither confirm nor deny that their new spokesman is a partner.

"Our investors do not want to be identified and we respect their wishes," said George Weasley, who runs the company along with his twin brother, Fred.

The source could not specify how the Boy Who Lived came to hold his stake in the business but did say the dates on the company paperwork rule out the possibility that the shares could have been part of the advertisement deal.

Potter did not return owls requesting comment, but the Weasley brothers -- who double as the new Puddlemere Seeker's Quidditch agents -- were quick to deny greed was a motivation in his decision.

"For Harry, gold had nothing whatsoever to do with this decision," Fred Weasley said. "He'd be insulted to know you even suspected that!"

"The new ads were a condition of our serving as his agents," George Weasley explained.

"And we had to pull some strings to get him to agree even then," added Fred Weasley.

But regardless of his motivations, the Boy Who Lived stands to benefit from his own endorsement. With Potter on board and the start of the profitable summer sales period less than a fortnight away, Weasley's Wizards Wheezes is likely to shatter all joke-shop sales records in the coming months. That could mean tens of thousands of Galleons for the wizarding nation's biggest celebrity. 

The exact value of Potter's current fortune is a secret closely guarded by the Gringotts goblins, but it is rumoured to be well into seven figures.

In line for an even greater benefit are the business juggernauts Fred and George Weasley. For them, the new advertising campaign -- set to debut on the Wizard Wireless Network and in the Daily Prophet next week -- is just the latest in a long string of triumphs since they opened the first Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in 1996.

They started out with just a tiny Diagon Alley shop, a few innovative ideas and enthusiasm to match their fiery red hair. But spurred by a steady line of original products like the now legendary Canary Creams and Skiving Snackboxes, business grew steadily even during the height of the recent war.

Wheezes became a major industry player two years ago when it followed up He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's defeat with the opening of its Scottish headquarters in Hogsmeade. The new base of operations includes production facilities and an owl-order distribution centre, as well as Britain's largest joke shop. The Weasley twins say they have seen business increase by 206 percent since the launch of the Hogsmeade plant.

"We're really excited about how well our business has done," George Weasley said.

"It just proves what we've been telling our mum since we were about eight years old; people just want to have fun," Fred Weasley added.

With Weasley's Wizard Wheezes now accounting for an estimated 60 percent of all joke sales in Great Britain, the only people not smiling are the competition. Gambol and Japes, Wizarding London's biggest joke shop for almost three centuries, conceded defeat last year and sold its property, product designs and inventory to the Weasleys. Zonko Zimmerman VII, the fourth-generation owner of Hogsmeade landmark Zonko's, fears his store might be the next to go.

"They are savvy businessmen," Zimmerman said of the Weasley twins. "They've been eating away at my business on their own for two years now. Now that they have Harry Potter on their side, I don't see how I can possibly compete."

The Weasleys, 22, did express sympathy at the fate of their rivals.

Said George Weasley, "We really don't want to see places like Zonko's disappear."

"Yeah, we practically lived there when we were at Hogwarts," Fred Weasley noted. "We have a lot of fond memories of that place."

"But we respect the right of customers to make their own choices, and it seems ours are the products they are most interested in these days," George Weasley concluded.

Many of the teenage wizards who account for the majority of Britain's joke sales were beginning their exams at Hogwarts on Monday, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore denied the Daily Prophet access to the school to gauge their reaction to the Boy Who Lived's endorsement. When they return home at the end of next week, these young men will have two months to decide with their moneybags just how big a coup Harry Potter's influence is for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The fate of Zonko's, and the bottom lines of the Weasley brothers and the Boy Who Lived will rest largely on their decision.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Aglaia Friedman is the Daily Prophet's financial reporter. Owl her at thedpreporting@yahoo.com.

A/N This fun little chapter is dedicated to my betaee, Giulia (Kagome on PS.net). She's moved me greatly both with her wonderful writing and her resiliency. I wish her a speedy and painless recovery. The usual thanks go to my betas, Lady Chi, Nancy, RG and Emmyjean, and all my readers.


	7. Ministry shake up

From the Daily Prophet of 22 June, 2000

****

Ministry shake up

Wizengamot reasserts power in surprise vote

By Cliotus Hearst

LONDON -- The message echoed through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic louder than the most powerful Reductor Curse. The seat of power now rests far deeper than the First Level.

Going against the wishes of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, the Wizengamot overturned the murder sentence of the late Sirius Black in a surprise full session Wednesday. It was a purely symbolic act that could signify a fundamental change in the governance of Magical Britain.

"This is the best thing the Wizengamot has done in a bloody long time," said gleeful member Mundungus Fletcher.

He and the rest of Minister Fudge's opponents have every reason to be delighted. In a vote that many speculate was a test of support for the sitting government, the council's decision was overwhelming. The final count was 29-20 (with one abstention) to overturn Black's sentence, leaving little doubt Fudge's influence alone is no longer enough to run the country.

Minister Fudge has been widely criticized for a number of blunders in recent years, the most significant of which were: rejecting evidence of the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; targeting Albus Dumbledore by toying with the administration of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and discounting the danger posed by the Death Eaters after the Dark Lord's fall. Even his vehement stance that Black was guilty of the 13 murders for which he was sent to Azkaban without trial in 1981 was questionable, considering the supposed hero of that tragic day, the purportedly fallen Peter Pettigrew, has since been found to be alive and in the service of the Dark Side.

Still, it was an unaccustomed defeat on an unprecedented scale for the Minister, who found himself casting a vote with the minority for the first time in almost five years. Until Wednesday, the Wizengamot had supported every position the Minister has taken since it overruled him in clearing Harry Potter of illegal underage use of magic in front of a Muggle in August of 1995.

"It's a huge victory for all of us who want to see the Ministry run the way it should be. We in the Wizengamot have let Minister Fudge get away with far too many ridiculous things in the past," said Fletcher, the administration's most outspoken critic. "This is the first step toward making sure that does not happen again."

The next steps might not be far off. With 29 or 30 votes, the opposition can dictate the legal course of Britain's magical community. Even Fudge is powerless to check the law-making power of the newly formed coalition if it maintains its current strength. But the Wizengamot's greatest power lies in its ability to reshape the Ministry of Magic. It takes only 26 votes to topple the government by declaring no confidence.

That fact was made imminently clear when Fletcher called for a confidence vote just minutes after Black's sentence was overturned. Though the motion was not seconded and no vote was held, Fletcher felt the Minister has received the intended message.

"I knew I was acting on my own, this time," the former Order of the Phoenix member said. "But it was bloody well time for someone to show that bumbling fool (Fudge) that he had best be careful. After today's result, we all know that the next confidence vote will be the end of this government."

Fudge supporter Dolores Umbridge was quick to dismiss the possibility of a change on the First Level, declaring, "The Wizengamot still supports Minister Fudge." However, that claim seems dubious after the Minister responded to Black's sentence being overturned by calling for the late millionaire to be tried for his alleged crimes. The motion was defeated 46-3.

Minister Fudge stormed from the chamber after the vote and did not answer questions, though his office did later release a statement on his behalf.

"While I disagree with today's vote, I respect the Wizengamot's authority to makes its own decisions," the Minister is quoted as saying in the statement. "I know the close relationship that has long existed between the council and my government will not be affected by this one minor disagreement."

If the relations between the First and Tenth Levels do continue to degrade, Harry Potter could be the one to benefit. The celebrated 19-year-old war hero has been widely tabbed as a likely replacement for Fudge. Potter enjoys widespread support in the Wizengamot, where Fletcher has said he and many of his fellow members would back the Boy Who Lived for Minister. Potter even has plenty of personal motivation to seek the Ministry's highest office after Fudge forced him to resign from the Auror Division last month.

Potter, who has announced plans to join the Puddlemere United Quidditch Club, would not comment on his future in government, though his agents did put something of a Quietus Charm on the speculation.

"Harry as Minister?" Fred Weasley asked with a chuckle. "Who makes up this stuff?"

"In all honesty, we don't know what Harry's political plans are," George Weasley added. "All we know is that he has expressed every intention of being in Puddlemere on the 1st of August."

Regardless of what sort of meaning it will have for his aspirations, Potter is sure to be pleased with the outcome of Wednesday's vote. Though the crimes for which Black was imprisoned all stemmed from the betrayal of Potter's parents, James and Lily, the Boy Who Lived has repeatedly asserted Black, his late godfather who escaped from Azkaban in 1993, was innocent of all charges. He reiterated that belief Wednesday in a letter sent to Wizengamot members and obtained by the Daily Prophet.

"I want to personally thank all of you for your efforts on behalf of my godfather, Sirius Black," Potter wrote. "Sirius was a good man, a brave man and a fine wizard. He is deeply missed by all of us who knew him for what he really was….

"To Sirius, a good name never meant as much as protecting the people he cared about. But that good name is something he deserved, and you have restored it to him. For that, I am deeply grateful. I only wish that Sirius could have been with us to enjoy this day and that he had not been forced to live the last 15 years of his life in disgrace when he did nothing wrong."

Also finding personal solace in the overturning of Black's sentence was his cousin, Wizengamot member Nymphadora Tonks. She sponsored the motion that cleared his name and chose to introduce it Wednesday, the fourth anniversary of Black's death in the opening battle of the recent war.

"It was the right time to do something," Tonks said as she fought to hold back tears after the motion's passage. "Sirius' soul has suffered long enough."

When asked if it is also the right time for the coalition she helped put together to take other legislative action, Tonks replied, "I don't want to talk about that," and stalked off, refusing further questions.

But now that Tonks and her allies have found themselves in a position of power, that is just the sort of question Britain's witches and wizards want to have answered.

"I want the truth, not 'no comments,'" said Rita Skeeter, 49, of London. "The people have a right to know what's happening at the Ministry."

For now, the truth will not be forthcoming, but what is clear is that one dead man's past could reshape the future of this nation's entire magical community. For the first time in years, the course of the government is being decided in the Wizengamot, not in Cornelius Fudge's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliotus Hearst covers the Ministry of Magic for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting@yahoo.com

A/N: I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I know I haven't been very good about recognizing all of you, but I really do appreciate all the support. And I'll try to be better about updating, but no promises.


	8. An aerial battle

From the Daily Prophet of 2 July, 2000

****

An aerial battle

Broom makers on brink of bidding war for Potter

By Aglaia Friedman

LONDON -- The chief witches and wizards at almost every racing-broom manufacturer around the world are digging deep into their vaults this weekend. A major bidding war is on the way.

The Daily Prophet has learned that Harry Potter has contacted a number of major broom designers about testing models in advance of his debut season at Puddlemere United. With a coveted endorsement deal likely to go to whoever can entice Quidditch's newest superstar, all firms are rushing to make their best pitch.

"The atmosphere at the office is just as intense as the year before the World Cup," a high-ranking industry source wishing to remain anonymous told the Daily Prophet. "We know how much prestige having Harry Potter on one of our brooms will bring and we're working hard to put everything we can into this deal, both financially and product-wise." 

According to the source, his company received an owl from Potter on Monday formally invited it to participate in "an open test" in which the Boy Who Lived will choose the make and model he will fly in training camp and his first season.

Potter did not respond to the Daily Prophet's request for an interview. However, his agents, Fred and George Weasley, did issue a brief statement confirming their client is in the process of finding the "top-flight broom" with which he will be the "most comfortable." The statement did not provide details on how the selection would be made.

The source said his company was asked to send a representative and versions of its best brooms to the Hogsmeade office of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on a confidential date later this month if it was interested in a participating in the trials.

It is. And so are plenty of other broomstick makers.

The Daily Prophet has confirmed British mainstays Cleansweep, Comet, Firebolt, Flyte and Barker, and Nimbus will all be submitting bids. It is also rumoured that foreign designers Ellerby and Spudmore of Germany, Tonnerre Volant of France, Flecha of Peru, Velocity of Canada and Hoover of the United States will take part in the competition.

"Harry Potter could make any of our companies into the world leader overnight," said the source, who would not name his employer for fear of damaging the company's chances for the contract. "I'm sure we're all willing to fight hard for that. Hundreds of thousands of Galleons will be riding on this deal."

None of the manufacturers in the running were willing provide specifics about their bids, citing the need for internal security. Still, the struggle to come seems sure to test products and bankrolls on a scale never before seen in the broomstick industry.

The most lucrative broom endorsement deal to date came in 1998 when England captain and Montrose standout David Adams terminated a long-term association with Cleansweep. The bidding war that ensued between Firebolt and Nimbus shattered all records, but it was Ellerby and Spudmore that shockingly won out, inking the high-scoring chaser to a four-year, one-million-Galleon deal.

"I hope (Potter) -- or somebody else -- does breaks my record," Adams said in a fire interview from his summer villa on Sardinia. "That would just raise the level of the entire market. The higher the bar is set, the more gold I'll get when my contract is up again in two years."

The revolutionary sales campaign Ellerby and Spudmore built around Adams is sure to be a model closely considered by whichever company woos Potter. The company launched a new model built to Adam's specifications, the Spicestick Limited Edition, to coincide with the start of 1998-99 season and backed the new product with targeted ads featuring the player at stadiums and Quidditch shops, and within Wizard Wireless Network and Daily Prophet coverage of matches. The results have surpassed all expectations.

Fast, rugged and much cheaper than comparable models from Firebolt or Velocity, the Spicestick was an instant hit with the school-aged shoppers. In the 21 months since its release, more than 13,000 of them have sold in England alone, giving Ellerby and Spudmore a market-share lead it had never before achieved.

Such a strong position in the market is what all the broomstick makers will be thinking of as they try to win over the Boy Who Lived, and the timing couldn't be better. With World Cup qualifying slated to begin next summer, most companies are already working hard on the designs with which they will seek to lure teams for the sport's premier event. Any one of these future models could carry the name Harry Potter.

"Every British Quidditch fan knows who David Adams is and his broom sells quite well," said Jimmy Walters, a clerk at Quality Quidditch Supplies on Diagon Alley. "But every witch and wizard in the world knows who Harry Potter is. If he had his own broom, I doubt we'd sell anything else."

Those who knew the Boy Who Lived during his years at Hogwarts point toward his Gryffindor matches in naming Nimbus and Firebolt as the favourites from among the bidding manufacturers.

"When I started school, Harry had a Nimbus 2000 and he liked it very much," said one of Potter's former housemates, 19-year-old Colin Creevey. "He was terribly upset when he broke it during his third year. But then somebody gave him a Firebolt and he really liked that too. The Firebolt was faster, but Harry always won no matter what broom he was on."

However, naming either company as a clear frontrunner is difficult considering Potter has reportedly rejected past endorsement offers from both and that it is unclear whether he has purchased a newer broom in the two years since he left school. The Boy Who Lived is also known to have to have experience on Comet 290s, the Ministry of Magic's official brooms, from his two years with the Auror Division.

Another possible influence on the rookie Seeker's decision could be his employer. Nimbus is a major sponsor of Puddlemere United and owns the naming rights to the club's stadium. Puddle U. encourages its flyers to use Nimbuses, though all players are guaranteed the right to choose their own equipment under the Quidditch League of Great Britain and Ireland's collective bargaining agreement with the International Guild of Quidditch Players.

Even now, the broomstick makers are putting together their offers. It might be impossible to predict which of the many bidders will come out on top but it is certain their goal and determination is the same. No matter how severely their broomsticks are measured and no matter how much gold it costs, they will all do what's required to land what could be the biggest prize in the history of the industry: Harry Potter.

"We all want this one," the industry source said. "It's going to be a brutal, expensive fight, but winning will make it worthwhile."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Aglaia Friedman is the Daily Prophet's financial reporter. Owl her at thedpreporting@yahoo.com

This article is dedicated to Chapter 12 of this fic in recognition of the fact that it has thoroughly kicked my behind. Hopefully, a bit of a tribute will make it quit driving me to the brink. Thanks, as always, to Lady Chi, Nancy, and Promethean Alchemist for betaing, and to Kagome for the help with Italian geography.


	9. Nimbus Arena to open doors early

From the Daily Prophet of 11 July, 2000

Nimbus Arena to open doors early

Puddlemere to sell tickets for preseason matches

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- All the fans itching to see Harry Potter on the Quidditch pitch received a reprieve Monday. They might not have to wait until September for the new Puddlemere United star's debut after all.

In response to a massive surge in ticket sales, Puddle U. announced Monday it will open its two scheduled preseason home games to the public. The move is sure to draw huge crowds to Nimbus Arena as anxious rooters hope to catch Potter's first professional game.

"This club has always received incredible support from the magical community of Puddlemere and from witches and wizards all over Britain," United manager Glenn Watson said at a news conference announcing the decision. "But this summer has been unbelievable. Half of our home matches are essentially sold out already. We wanted to thank our fans for that somehow and this seemed like the best way."

Monday's move adds games to the Nimbus Arena schedule on 12 and 19 August. And in sharp contrast to the usually gold-driven world of professional Quidditch, owner Meredith Mason's club is taking the idea of thanking its fans quite seriously. All of Puddlemere's season-ticket holders will be admitted to the matches free and all other seats will be sold at the bargain price of one Galleon.

"Quidditch is about more than making money," Mason said when asked about the reduced cost. "I believe the foundation of a successful club lies in its relationship with the community. When it was suggested we allow fans to attend these matches, I knew this was the perfect opportunity to help promote that relationship. I certainly think our wonderful supporters are more important to this club than a few extra Galleons."

Mason said she particularly hopes the low prices will attract a large number of teenage witches and wizards to Nimbus Arena. Students at Hogwarts are usually only able to attend professional games during the school's brief winter holiday.

But young fans are not going to have an easy time finding seats. Potter has seen to that.

Though it has been barely a month since the conqueror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named elected to exchange hunting Dark wizards for hunting Snitches, he has already brought a legion of new supporters to Puddlemere. At every Quidditch League of Great Britain and Ireland stadium, United is suddenly the most sought-after attraction. Nowhere has that been more evident than at the 8,000-seat Nimbus Arena.

According to Watson, Puddlemere has sold out its home opener against Caerphilly as well as its clashes against traditional rivals Falmouth and Montrose. Only a handful tickets are still available for a trio of other games and the club has already sold almost 90 percent of all its seats for the regular season. Adding the preseason games to the calendar gives Puddle U.'s flock of new supporters two more chances to see the club play and the possibility of catching the Boy Who Lived's debut on the home pitch.

That was the motivation of LaTisha Williams, a newly converted Puddlemere fan who stood at the front of a growing line outside Nimbus Arena on Monday evening. Tickets to the two games were scheduled to go on sale at the stadium at 8 this morning.

"This is brill," said Williams, 23. "I desperately want to be there to see Harry Potter's first match. When I heard about these matches on the wireless, I came here right off so I could get a good seat. I was ready to Apparate to Portree (where United opens the season 2 September) to see Harry play, but having the first matches here is so much better."

The move to open the preseason games to spectators is unprecedented for Britain's oldest club. Though two of the league's most financially successful teams, Montrose and Wimbourne, have long held public exhibitions, Puddlemere has always played its practice matches before an empty stadium to protect team tactics from scouts from other clubs.

Despite United's past paranoia, Watson thinks the change will be beneficial.

"I don't see a reason not to break with that particular tradition," the manager said. "Why should we put so much effort into keeping our exhibitions secret when all the other teams will be watching our first match anyway? I think the experience gained by playing in front of fans in a real match situation is far more valuable than anything we will reveal."

Its new policy aside, Puddlemere is still likely to play one exhibition behind closed doors. United concludes its exhibition schedule 27 August at Chudley, and the team that sold the Boy Who Lived to Puddle U. for a reported 100,000 galleons in May appears certain to maintain its stance against admitting spectators for the contest. A Cannons official who wished to remain unidentified said Monday the club has no intention of hiring the staff necessary to oversee a public match.

But instead of another game against the perennial British cellar-dwellers, United fans will have an opportunity to see a pair of new opponents for the first time in a decade. The Lourdes Miracle and the Moose Jaw Meteorites are the scheduled visitors to Nimbus Arena on 12 and 19 August.

"We have two strong sides coming in," Watson said. "Hopefully, we will put on a good show for the fans."

Lourdes was seventh in France last year, while Moose Jaw is battling Iqaluit for the championship with three weeks to go in Canada's summer season. With the exception of the national sides from Jamaica, Eritrea, Sri Lanka and the Ukraine (which played preliminary-round games for the 1994 World Cup at Nimbus Arena), the two clubs will become the first from outside Britain to visit Puddlemere since France's St. Denis Spirits routed United, 440-40, in the first round of the 1988 European Cup. Puddle U. will see at least one more foreign squad come to town this season after qualifying for a return to European competition with its third-place league finish last winter.

However, the opponent makes little difference to United's new fans like Williams.

"Some people might want to see new teams, but I don't care one way or the other," Puddlemere's most punctual supporter said from her place at the head of the ticket line. "I'm here because I want to see Harry Potter."

It's a sentiment many rooters are likely to share.

Watson refused to speculate on when the Boy Who Lived is most likely to play during the preseason, saying, "It's too early to tell what sort of side we're going to field next month." But the Puddlemere boss has traditionally given all of his top players at least one preseason appearance.

If Watson stays with that trend, the odds are good Potter's first match will come before a sell-out crowd at Nimbus Arena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreportingyahoo.com

A/N: First of all, my sincere apologies for the long delay between chapters. I was stuck, lacking motivation and distracted all at the same time. I'll try to do better in the future but that's hardly a promise. Thanks yous go to my betas, RG, Lady Chi and Nancy, for their patient efforts; to Giulia for getting me started again; and to all of my reviewers (assuming anyone's left reading this!).


	10. Philanthropist Potter

From the Daily Prophet of 20 July, 2000

****

Philanthropist Potter

Seeker donates broom money to St. Mungo's

By Aglaia Friedman

HOGSMEADE -- Hero and hunk. Saviour and Seeker. All these words have been fairly used to describe Britain's biggest celebrity, Harry Potter.

Now you can add philanthropist to the list.

The Boy Who Lived spent his Wednesday morning finalizing a one-year, 100,000-Galleon contract to exclusively fly the broomsticks of the Firebolt Broom Company. Then, in a move that is sure to leave highly paid wizarding athletes all over the world feeling sheepish, he donated all the gold to the War Orphans Wing at St. Mungo's Hospital on Wednesday afternoon.

"In the past as an Auror and, hopefully, in the future as a Quidditch player, I've made more than enough money to live comfortably," Potter said at a news conference. "I don't need any more gold, but those children at St. Mungo's do need it. I'm glad that I'm in a position to be able to help them in some way."

The Daily Prophet can exclusively report this is not the first time the Boy Who Lived has given to the hospital.

When asked about the donation, St. Mungo's director Mildred Cross said, "We are truly grateful to Mr. Potter for his incredible generosity. His contributions have done much to ease the suffering of all those affected by the war."

Cross declined to specify what was meant by "contributions." However, when asked about the director's statement, Potter admitted to giving regularly to various charities run by the hospital.

"It's my share of the profits from Wheezes," Potter reluctantly explained, meaning the popular joke seller Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where Wednesday's announcement was made. "I own 10 percent of the business and I've been giving away everything my share earns."

The Boy Who Lived could not say specifically how much gold he has donated to the hospital, but Fred and George Weasley, the co-founders of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Potter's agents, said the total, excluding Wednesday's gift, is in excess of 100,000 Galleons.

"The lad really is incredible," said stunned Wizengamot member Mundungus Fletcher when told of the donations. "Giving away 200,000 Galleons? Un-bloody-believable! For that Harry deserves a sainthood … or at least a few years as Minister of Magic."

In Wednesday's news conference -- which marked the first time the Boy Who Lived has answered the media's questions in more five years -- Potter also commented on his future in politics for the first time since he was forced out of the Ministry in May. The 19-year-old, widely believed to be the leading contender to replace Cornelius Fudge on the First Level, did not dismiss the possibility.

"Returning to the Ministry is something I'll have to think about in the future," he said. "But for now, I'm ready for Quidditch training."

It was Potter's preparations for his first season on the pitch that made Wednesday's donation possible. The former Auror agreed last month to join Puddlemere United, and two weeks ago it became known he was actively searching for a broom to fly when the team opens training camp 1 August.

Eleven companies from four continents submitted a combined 19 models in a competition as fierce as any in the history of the broomstick industry. The Boy Who Lived and his agents conducted extensive flight tests last week in Ottery St. Catchpole, and Potter chose the Fireblast '98, Firebolt's second-generation broom, as the winner.

"I really like this broom," Potter said. "I've flown a Firebolt for years and this has a lot of the same qualities. It's as fast as anything out there and it's reliable. It came down to it or the Velocity C. The Velocity's acceleration is a bit better, but the Fireblast felt more stable at high speed. As a Seeker, I think a little bit more balance is more important than a little bit more pace."

Firebolt officials were delighted when they were notified of their victory.

"When we received Mr. Potter's owl, it was like we had won grand prize in the Galleon Draw," the company's chief executive wizard, Gerard LaFlame, said. "We have a great deal of pride and confidence in the Fireblast, but we knew that all our competitors were making their best pitches as well. That we won says many good things about this company and we celebrated all those good things with almost as many good bottles of champagne."

The Fireblast was released in June of 1997 to coincide with the start of qualifying for the World Cup. Its top speed is listed as 172 mph, narrowly making it the second fastest broom on the market (behind the Velocity C's maximum speed of 174 mph), and it accelerates to 150 mph in a shade under nine seconds. Like its predecessor, the original Firebolt, the Fireblast was an instant hit on the international stage. At the 1998 World Cup in New Zealand, semifinalist Ireland and runner-up Bulgaria flew the model. An estimated 35 percent of the players in the Quidditch League of Great Britain and Ireland used Fireblasts last season, including 54 percent of Seekers.

In its bid to lure the sought-after rookie, LaFlame said his company even offered to give Potter the prototype of its third-generation design -- tentatively to be called the Inferno and due for release next spring. But the Boy Who Lived declined, telling the media, "I'll let somebody else be their guinea pig."

Yet, Wednesday's biggest surprise was the literally charitable terms of Potter's contract. Before the announcement, it was expected Potter would follow the example of other high-profile players like David Adams and Moira Mullet, who signed long-term endorsement contracts worth hundreds of thousands of Galleons with broomstick makers and did not give a Knut to aid organizations as part of the deals.

The manufacturers made offers at or beyond that scale to Potter. The Boy Who Lived would not give amounts but did say the proposals were "significant." Harrison Cloud, the chairman at Nimbus, told the Daily Prophet his company tendered a five-year, 2-million-Galleon contract with a 5-percent royalty on all sales to Potter. That deal would have smashed the wizarding endorsement record and most of the others must have had comparable terms.

But an advertising deal was never part of Wednesday's agreement. Under the terms of the contract, the Boy Who Lived is not required to undertake any formal promotion, though Firebolt may market the Fireblast as "the broom flown by Harry Potter."

"Obviously, we had hoped to make Mr. Potter our spokesman," LaFlame said. "But our company has always prided itself on marketing the finest brooms and I think this reinforces that. Mr. Potter picked us because we best met his needs, not because we offered him the most gold."

Officially, the 100,000 Galleons will be listed as Potter's payment for exclusively using Firebolt's brooms this winter. The company was aware of the Boy Who Lived's intention to donate the money throughout the brief negotiations.

"I never had any interest in advertising, even for millions of Galleons," Potter said. "My old friend Hermione (Granger) was actually the one who suggested I take advantage of the situation to raise a bit of money for a good cause. I want to thank her, Mr. LaFlame and the other good witches and wizards at Firebolt for making that possible."

Said LaFlame, "You cannot find a more worthy cause than the children at St. Mungo's. It makes us at Firebolt proud that our name can go alongside Mr. Potter's in helping them."

Even the Weasley brothers participated in the charity act. As Potter's agents, they were entitled to a 10-percent commission from the agreement but they too elected to give their share to the hospital.

"It was the right thing to do," George Weasley said.

Potter concluded his news conference Wednesday by asking wizard companies of all sorts to stop sending him endorsement proposals. "I'm just going to say no," he said.

When it was asked if that meant he was terminating his five-week-old advertising relationship with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred Weasley loudly exclaimed, "No!" before the Boy Who Lived could answer.

"I wouldn't even be advertising for these clowns if they hadn't written it into my contract when they agreed to work as my agents," Potter explained with a chuckle. "When I have a choice, I'll only concern myself with things when I actually need them."

With the start of training camp less than a fortnight away, Puddlemere's new Seeker actually needed a broom. The orphans at St. Mungo's have that fact, along with a hero's generosity, to thank for their new preponderance of support.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Aglaia Friedman is the Daily Prophet's financial reporter. Owl her at thedpreportingyahoo.com

A/N: Well, for one chapter at least, I'm updating reasonably quickly. I shall endeavour to continue that trend as best I can. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 9. It means a lot to know what I still have a few people following along. Kudos also go to my betas -- Promethean Alchemist, LadyChi and Nancy -- for their swift reaction to my sudden re-emergence from lurkerdom. And, while I'm at it, I should also credit 3DO's _Heroes of Might and Magic _series of video games, from which I lifted the Firebolt broom names.


	11. Seeking a Seeker

From the Daily Prophet of 30 July, 2000

****

Seeking a Seeker

Potter, Diop set to duel for place with Puddlemere

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- There are many issues lurking as the Puddlemere United Quidditch Club prepares to open training next week. Are the veteran Chasers too old to keep their starting positions? Can Keeper Oliver Wood match the brilliance he displayed last winter? Will any of the Beaters fare well enough to end the team's tradition of disgraceful defence? Is this finally the year the wait for a trophy ends?

But even the last question, which supporters of Britain's oldest club have been asking for more than two decades, has been relegated to secondary status this summer. All eyes are now on the Golden Snitch -- or at least the men trying to catch it.

With much-celebrated hero Harry Potter joining Samuel Diop on the roster, Puddle U. has the potential for a serious Seeker controversy. As the team gathers for the first time at Nimbus Arena on Tuesday, manager Glenn Watson faces the difficult task of choosing a starter in what might be the most anticipated training camp in the history of the Quidditch League of Great Britain and Ireland.

"It's exciting to be here now," Watson told a gathering of reporters in his office Saturday as maintenance wizards were busy casting Scouring Charms on the locker rooms across the corridor. "We have more talent on this team now than we have at any point in my four years here. That certainly includes Seekers. What manager wouldn't be delighted to have the world's most famous wizard and the league's finest player at the same position?"

The Puddlemere boss is certainly delighted, considering he's built a winner at United around superb Seeking.

"It takes a lot of goals to overcome those 150 points if you don't get the Snitch," Watson said. "The easiest way to win in this game is to have a good Seeker. Or two good Seekers," he added with a chuckle.

That Watson actually has two good Seekers is hardly a given. In spite of all the ballyhoo his arrival has caused, Potter has never kicked off from a professional pitch. Still, few in the Puddle U. camp doubt there will be a fierce struggle for the position throughout the coming month of training.

"The lad has proven he will not give up," United captain Siobhan Moran said, alluding to The Boy Who Lived's long battle against the Dark Side. "I think Samuel could be in for a most-spirited challenge."

Diop is the known factor in the Puddlemere Seeking corps and has had the better of many previous challenges. The tall and wiry Senegalese sensation is widely credited with having the quickest reflexes in the league. He also seems to have an almost superhuman sense for finding the Snitch -- to the tune of 36 captures in his two seasons at Nimbus Arena.

"I try to be fast," Diop said from his home outside Kaolack in his native country. "That is my only secret. If I get the Snitch quickly, my team wins the match."

It's a simple strategy, but it works. United has won 32 times in the last two winters and Diop caught the Snitch in every one of those games. He's been so successful opposing teams often change their tactics against Puddlemere.

"Everyone knows our strategy is to outscore teams," Montrose captain David Adams said. "We usually don't pay much attention to what the Seekers are doing. But if you let (Diop) go, the match could be over in minutes. We have our Beaters make sure he has to work for the Snitch against us."

"He's brilliant," Watson said of Diop, the man who has been his first-team choice 48 matches in a row. "His flying skills are exceptional and his instinct for finding the Snitch is even better. The other side almost always concentrates on stopping him and he still gets the capture."

The man seeking to capture Diop's job last put on Quidditch robes for Gryffindor House at Hogwarts more than two years ago. Potter signed with Chudley after leaving school but opted to spend the next 23 months hunting Dark wizards for the Ministry instead of on the pitch. Earlier this summer, successive twists saw the Boy Who Lived transferred to Puddle U. for 100,000 Galleons and forced from the Auror Division by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. He is entering his first professional training camp.

As a Gryffindor, Potter was noted for his daring and spectacular catches in a seven-year career. He missed the Snitch just once in 12 matches and was the hero in his House's Quidditch Cup victories in 1994 and 1998. However, he had a history of sitting out crucial games, including matches that decided the school title in 1992 and 1996.

Just one league Seeker has played against Potter and he was not impressed by the national hero's skills.

"Potter's nothing special," said Draco Malfoy, 20, who faced the Boy Who Lived six times as a member of the Slytherin team and spent last season with the Wimbourne reserves. "He nearly got himself killed making a couple of lucky captures in school and now everyone thinks he's going to be a star. Well, they're all in for a major disappointment, because that's the only thing Potter has the talent to give them."

But Wood has a much different opinion of his former Gryffindor team-mate.

"Harry's a natural," the United Keeper said enthusiastically. "I was there when he first started playing and I've never seen anyone pick up the game faster. By his second match he was a star. Give him a bit to adjust to professional matches and he's going to be one of the best here too."

Whether or not Potter gets an adjustment period will be just part of the decision Watson has to make in the weeks ahead. Saturday, the United boss reiterated the indecision he has been publicly expressing all summer about the team he will take into the season opener at Portree.

"I won't start making decisions about the squad until after the first few days of training camp," Watson said. "As far as I'm concerned, we have seven Seekers who could be on the pitch on the 2nd of September. Everyone is talking about Sam and Harry, but Gregg (Knapp) did well for our reserves last year, (Gwen) Ayres has a pretty good CV from Holyhead and our scouts who saw (Ekaterina) Petrova play in school last year had nothing but praise for her. I wouldn't be surprised if any of them made the squad."

But the record number of witches and wizards who have bought tickets to see Puddlemere in the upcoming season have done so to see Potter. That makes it is almost inconceivable he (or Diop, given his past success) will not be among the three Seekers on United's final 20-wizard roster.

Still, only one of them will start for the first team. It's a role both Potter and Diop hope to earn, and the two stars are excited for Tuesday's first opportunity to distinguish themselves.

Said Diop, "It is good to be starting again. I am ready. I want to do well and help my team win."

The Boy Who Lived expressed a similar sentiment in a press release issued Friday by his agents, Fred and George Weasley. "I feel honoured and privileged to be attending the Puddlemere United training camp. I look forward to meeting the rest of the team and the challenges Tuesday's first session is sure to present. … I hope I can make a respectable showing and compete for a place with the squad."

Thousands of Puddlemere supporters are expecting far more than respectable showings from both men as United begins its season.

"The pressure is on them," Watson said. "The fans are going to want them to produce. I think they will."

It wouldn't be a Seeker controversy if he didn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreportingyahoo.com

A/N: First of all, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. The response to the last two chapters has been overwhelming and I am truly grateful. You guys are the best for not giving up on me!

Now, a lot of you have been asking about the romantic side of this fic, so I figured it's about time for me to respond. Very vaguely. Yes, as I've pointed out in my summary, our young hero's love life will be addressed. However, this is going to be a long fic (unless I change plans, at least 70 articles), so that side of things will come when it comes. This much I will say though: You'll learn as soon as the Daily Prophet does. ;)

Thanks also go to my ever-intrepid betas, Nancy, Lady Chi and Promethean Alchemist. They're the people working hard in the background while I (gladly) take all the credit.


	12. Happy birthday, Harry

From the Daily Prophet of 31 July, 2000

****

Happy birthday, Harry

By Melpomene Fitzgerald

Think back on the events of the last 20 years. A Dark lord reached his fearsome peak, fell, re-emerged worse than ever and was vanquished. Other Dark magi terrorised the nation and tried to seize power. The Ministry of Magic flip-flopped regularly between resolute firmness and blissful ignorance. Two terrible wars surrounded 12 years of nervous tranquillity. It's a history about as stable as a drunken Muggle under the Jelly-Legs Jinx.

Yet, through it all, there has been one constant.

Harry Potter.

Today, the Boy Who Lived turns 20 years old. In that short time, he's made headlines as an infant saviour, a mistreated child, a mischievous student and the champion of the light in the darkest of times. We all know the stories; they've been told so many times in so many ways by so many authors (yours truly included) that they're as much the stuff of legend as of history.

But set aside the glory and the mystery and we're left with a remarkable man whose day deserves to be recognised.

"It has been my good fortune to be able to watch Harry grow from a curious boy into such a special young man," Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said during a rare interview last week. "It makes an old man's heart ache to know how much he had to suffer during the transformation, but alas, it is in the hardest times that our true character shows itself. The depth of Harry's character is quite unique."

Wizengamot member Mundungus Fletcher was more straightforward when asked about Potter.

"The lad's a hero," Fletcher said of his former comrade in the Order of the Phoenix. "There is no better way to describe him."

The magical world agrees wholeheartedly and it plans to make that clear today.

"We all have a lot to thank Harry for," Dadelus Diggle of Kent said Sunday. "He's the shooting star that guided us through the long night. He deserves to be celebrated and tomorrow night I'm going to pay him a tribute worthy of what he is to our world. So keep your eyes on the sky."

Diggle, infamous for his periodic manipulation of the heavens and subsequent legal battles with the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, isn't the only wizard who will be honouring Potter today. Informal celebrations are planned for wizarding gathering places all over the country.

"We're talking about Harry Potter. If he's not reason enough for a good party, I don't know who is," said 28-year-old Veronica Smethley, who plans to spend this evening at the Hogshead in Hogsmeade. The popular nightspot has been home to the largest "Boy Who Lived Day" celebration in Britain since Potter's former Gryffindor house-mate, Lee Jordan, bought and renovated the once-dodgy pub two years ago. Jordan expects at least 200 witches and wizards to attend.

Smaller public parties are planned for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and the Leaky Cauldron on Diagon Alley, the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and other places as diverse as Salisbury Plain, Montrose, Holyhead and Limerick. In fact, Potter's birthday has become such a widely toasted event in wizarding Britain that the one place where it's ignored stands out: the Ministry of Magic.

The Boy Who Lived's six-year history of disagreement with Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has been widely documented, and like Potter's former career as an Auror, the significance of today's date has been caught in the middle.

In April, a Wizengamot proposal to declare 31 July "Harry Potter Day" was shelved by Fudge's supporters. It marked the third time in less than two years that official government efforts to recognise the young hero's accomplishments were blocked before they ever came to a vote.

"I don't bloody get it," Fletcher, who co-sponsored the latest plan to honour Potter, said at the time. "It's Harry Potter. How can anyone not want to pay tribute to him?"

It should come as no surprise that, according to a Ministry source speaking on the condition of anonymity, Fudge's motivation was purely political.

"The Minister sees Mr. Potter as a clear rival and has for some time," the source said. "He feels that any official decree crediting Mr. Potter for the victory over (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) and his followers could solidify support should Mr. Potter and his allies attempt to challenge the government. It was entirely his decision to block the motion."

Fudge tried to play down that decision in a written statement released by his office Sunday, saying individual recognitions are "unnecessary," because, "The heroic efforts of all of those who stood against Darkness were honoured in the ceremonies of 9 May."

The Minister is right to point out that all the brave magi who fought to defend our society deserve high praise for their sacrifices. But in context, his statement is just another example of the self-centred leadership we have long since come to expect from the sitting government.

Fudge's speech of 9 May -- marking the second anniversary of the late Dark Lord's final defeat -- focused almost exclusively on declaring Britain safe from the influence of Dark magic. Yet, Potter, the man who made that safety possible by vanquishing He-Who-Need-Not-Be-Named-Anymore and orchestrating the capture of several other influential Dark witches and wizards, wasn't mentioned. He wasn't even part of the delegation for the ceremony. The Minister is so concerned with maintaining his grip on power that he will not risk sharing the spotlight -- even on a solemn day of remembrance.

Or a hero's birthday.

Today's revellers won't hear the Boy Who Lived complain about his day's absence from the official calendar of national holidays. According to his agents, Fred and George Weasley, Potter will be busily making final preparations for his new career on the Quidditch pitch rather than partaking in the parties in his honour. He will officially become a Seeker on Tuesday when his Puddlemere United side opens training at Nimbus Arena.

But the relative peace and prosperity that have finally allowed the birthday boy to take up this new life away from the struggle against Dark magic are almost entirely of his creation.

"(Potter)'s got to be the greatest wizard alive today," Smethley said without hesitation. "He killed You-Know-Who, didn't he? Nobody else could have done that."

Dumbledore, himself universally regarded as one of the most powerful sorcerers in generations, only reinforces that sentiment.

"I have little doubt that our world would be a very different place were it not for Harry," he said.

Thus, regardless of what the government says to the contrary, 31 July deserves a place among our most venerated occasions. We all have so many reasons to be grateful to Harry Potter and today is our opportunity to think him -- be it with a grand party or a simple toast.

On this special day, Britain's magical community should stand united in exclaiming, 'Happy birthday, Harry!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Melpomene Fitzgerald is the Daily Prophet's political columnist. Owl her at thedpreportingyahoo.com

A/N: "… the article (continuing on pages two, six, and seven) had been all about Harry …" -- Goblet of Fire, P. 314 (U.S. Paperback)

This was originally going to be the equivalent of Skeeter's article, stretching on for pages and pages and telling Harry's life story. The problem was it was no fun to do and I wrote the pages and pages without really getting anywhere until I became completely discouraged. That's the reason for the three-month delay in posting between Chapters 8 and 9. When I finally ditched the original plan, this was the compromise.

I would be remiss if I posted this without vociferously thanking Giulia (thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!), who somehow motivated me to get going again when I was on the verge of quitting. Kudos also to my beta R.G., who saw right through the final version of this chapter, and my hard-working prebetas, Nancy and LadyChi.


	13. Harry hits the pitch

From the Daily Prophet of 2 August, 2000

Harry hits the pitch

Potter, Puddlemere kick off training

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- More than 50 Quidditch players raced their brooms in a full-speed pack, periodically launching into death-defying dives, swift climbs and sudden turns meant to challenge even the most skilled flier. In that much, it could have been the first day of training for any professional club.

What made this particular session different was the throng of about 2,000 witches and wizards that cheered their every move, and the man they came to see.

Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived officially began his professional Quidditch career Tuesday, taking part as Puddlemere United held its first workout of the year at Nimbus Arena. He more than held his own in a series of gruelling drills, overcoming all the excitement and earning the praise of his manager and team-mates.

"That was tough; I'm glad I've been preparing," Potter said as he walked off the pitch. "But it was fun. I'd forgotten how much I enjoy the challenge of a good practice."

"Harry did every bit as well we could have expected," United manager Glenn Watson said of his new Seeker. "We set up our drills to give us a good idea how well the lads can fly. He was right there with the best of the bunch on every move."

It was a most auspicious beginning for a first-year player trying to live up to his status as a national hero.

"There's a great deal of pressure on Harry to succeed," said United Keeper Oliver Wood, who was a friend and team-mate of Potter's at Hogwarts. "He also has a great deal of determination to overcome that pressure. In fact, I know he'd rather die than fail. Based on what little I saw, he showed that determination on the pitch today."

Potter's success is likely to make his boss' job more difficult. Since the 20-year-old sensation was acquired in a 100,000-Galleon transfer from Chudley in June, it has been widely speculated he could unseat two-year fixture Samuel Diop from his role as first Seeker. With the Boy Who Lived playing well and droves of supporters flocking to Puddle U. to watch him, there is sure to be added pressure on the manager as he contemplates the side he will take to the 2 Sept. season opener at Portree.

"There's a long way to go before I name my squad," Watson said, "but Harry did nothing to hurt his chances of earning a place today."

Potter's competition was willing to speculate where his manager was not.

"Harry did everything well today," said Gregg Knapp, Puddlemere's top reserve Seeker last season. "It certainly looks like he can fly, dive and catch. If he keeps playing like that, I might be out of a job."

Potter's day began at 7 a.m. with a private team meeting in the stadium's locker room to discuss club rules and plans. United took the pitch at 8:45 to a standing ovation from a crowd that nearly filled Nimbus Arena's upper mezzanine. Many of the spectators chanted Potter's name and the Boy Who Lived give a quick, tentative wave in recognition of the cheers.

"I can't believe I was there to see Harry Potter walk onto the pitch for the very first time," Puddlemere supporter Patrick Hartwell, 23, said. "That's something I'll be able to tell my grandchildren one day."

"The crowd was amazing," Potter said.

The atmosphere in the stadium felt almost match-like a few minutes later as the 53 United players and four coaches lifted off on their brooms. The team spent the next three hours running through flying drills: sprints, dives and the aforementioned team flight. The buzz was incessant, and the cheers were riotous as Potter and United's other stars -- Diop, Wood and Chaser Siobhan Moran -- took their turns.

Said Watson, "It's hard to believe we got that kind of support on the first day of training."

Potter seemed unfazed by the audience and was among the best players in each of the morning drills. Only Diop and new Chaser Madori Sato were faster in sprints. First-year Seeker Ekaterina Petrova was the lone player to match the agility of Potter's dives.

"I did my best," the Boy Who Lived said humbly. "There were a lot of other really good players out there as well, though."

It was in the afternoon that Potter did the most to earn the respect of his peers, however. After an hour's lunch break, Watson divided his charges for practice by position. The seven Seekers spent the remainder of the session showing off their in-game skills in a giant Snitch-hunting free-for-all spanning the entire pitch.

At first Diop, the Quidditch League of Great Britain and Ireland's top Seeker a year ago, dominated the competition, catching the Snitch three times in a row. It was the Boy Who Lived who broke that streak with a brilliant capture, diving with poise into the middle of a frenzied Chasers' passing drill. Potter also outraced Diop to nab the Golden Snitch from under the south hoops and dove under the broom of Knapp to finish the two-hour session with three captures. Diop, who caught the Snitch six times, and unheralded Australian Rebecca Stephens (one capture) were the only other Seekers to emerge successfully from the melee.

"It took (Potter) a while to get used to the pace of the game and the congestion of having all the Seekers up at once," Puddlemere's Seekers coach, Perry Holmes, said. "Still, he showed good instincts and an excellent skill for getting the Snitch after he spotted it."

"Harry's good up there, really good," Knapp added. "He's fearless as well as a strong flier. Between him and (Diop), it made things almost impossible for the rest of us."

Even Diop spoke highly of his new rival.

"That was difficult," the rarely complimentary Senegalese international said. "(Potter) made me work hard and he still got the Snitch three times. I am not used to losing. I must try harder."

Potter will have another chance to impress today, when United continues its training camp with another 7 a.m. practice at Nimbus Arena. Puddlemere has sessions scheduled daily until it plays its first preseason game 12 August on its home pitch against France's Lourdes Miracle.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow," Potter said just before he entered the locker room at the end of Tuesday's practice.

With Harry Potter on the team, so is the rest of wizarding Britain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreportingyahoo.com

* * *

A/N: Hey, it's actually Quidditch! Well, sort of. Thanks to all of you who have been waiting patiently for some action. Now, there's just a month to go before opening day.

Kudos also to my betas, Chi, Nancy and R.G., for their continued efforts at keeping me on track.


	14. One of the boys

From the Daily Prophet of 3 August, 2000

One of the boys

Potter says no to special treatment

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- After a lifetime of fighting Dark magic and saving the world, many witches and wizards believe Harry Potter has earned a bit of special treatment. He isn't one of them.

The Boy Who Lived gave his first formal news conference since joining the Puddlemere United Quidditch Club after the team's practice Wednesday and he made his position clear. In spite of his newfound superstar status, he wants to be held to the same standard as all of his team-mates.

"I know everyone thinks I'm special. I've been hearing that since I was 11 years old," the first-year professional Seeker, now 20, said. "But when you get on a broom, it's only talent that matters. Well, talent along with teamwork and some luck.

"Either way, I like to think I'm fairly decent up there. Hardly special, but competent. I haven't embarrassed myself these last two days, so maybe there is a place for me here. But if I don't make it, I don't make it. I can live with that. The last thing I want is to be given a job because of who I am, to take it away from someone else who's earned it. That wouldn't be right. This is a Quidditch team and the best players should make it."

Puddlemere manager Glenn Watson was impressed with his star's comments and seemed willing to comply.

"That was a very mature thing for Harry to say," Watson told reporters. "I think he knows that winning is the only thing the fans are going to accept come September and he doesn't want to stand in the way of that. And neither do I. Puddlemere is going send out the best side it can. Hopefully, that side will be strong enough to reach the top of the table, no matter who's on it."

But the difficulty of Potter's request was obvious only an hour before the interviews. As the Boy Who Lived left the Nimbus Arena pitch at the end of United's second training session of the summer, a crowd of 1,684 gave him a standing ovation. That was a day after about 2,000 spectators turned out to see the team open camp.

Puddlemere's first week of training, when players are evaluated and sensitive tactics are almost never on display, has long been open to the public. Rarely have more than 100 fans attended in previous years and the reason for the dramatic increase is obvious.

"Would I be here if it wasn't for Harry Potter? Of course not," said Will Sherman, a 16-year-old supporter who attended Wednesday's practice wearing a full set of Puddlemere robes. "He's the reason we're all here."

Yet, Potter's stance was undeterred when he was asked about the throngs coming to see him play.

"I know a lot of people are interested in what I'm doing simply because I'm Harry Potter," he said. "That's flattering, I suppose, but it's also not fair to my team-mates. I've never done anything on the Quidditch pitch to earn the kind of attention I'm getting, but there are great players out there who have: Sam (Diop), Gregg (Knapp), Oliver (Wood), Joe (Smith), Siobhan (Moran), Hernando (Chavez), Gareth (Weston) and quite a few others.

"It's not that I don't appreciate the support. It's nice. But I should have to earn it like everybody else. I don't want to have anything given to me because of things I've done elsewhere, least of all a place on this team."

Puddlemere owner Meredith Mason, who sat in the top box for the latter part of the training session, admitted Potter's celebrity puts her club in an awkward position.

"Professional Quidditch measures success in two ways -- in victories and in Galleons," the matronly millionaire said. "Anybody could tell you that Harry Potter -- that boy we've been reading about in the Daily Prophet for all these years -- is good for this club financially. He has many fans, myself included. However, as long as I am in charge, this club's first concern will be going for the championship. I want to assemble the best side possible, not put just anyone on the pitch."

But one simple fact should make Watson's job of picking a squad easier. The witches and wizards at Nimbus Arena on Wednesday could easily tell Potter isn't just anyone on the pitch. For the second straight day, the Boy Who Lived was among the most outstanding fliers in the Puddlemere's practice session.

The team's outdoor work began at 7:30 a.m. and was meant to test endurance. For a shade over two hours, the 53 players zipped around the pitch at high speed in a close-quarters group just a few feet off the ground. The Chasers tossed Quaffles and the Seekers dodged in and out of the fray, leading to three bone-jarring crashes -- two involving 18-year-old Swedish Seeker Karl Svenssen.

Potter made it through the marathon flight without incident, though he did find the drill draining, saying, "That was hard work. It's challenging to keep track of what all those other players are doing because normally a Seeker is only really concerned with the Snitch and the other Seeker."

"Quidditch is a physically demanding game," said Watson of the drill. "We needed to know how well the lads will hold up during a long period of tough flying. That's what they're going see in a match."

After a short break, the squad was back in the air for a series of additional flying drills. First were sprints (two-person races around the pitch), in which Potter was second fastest only behind rival Seeker Diop. A slalom course followed, with Potter again posting the second best time (behind Chavez). Practice concluded with the Seekers and Chasers following a narrow course the length of the pitch as the Beaters struck simulated Bludgers at them from both sides.

Though the five-hour session lacked the spectacular seven-Seeker Snitch search that culminated the first day's drills, the big crowd was still enthralled. The cheers for Potter were steady and boisterous, especially when he deftly rolled between two Bludgers during the final drill.

"That was so cool!" Rachael Flowers, 12, exclaimed when asked about the move.

The supporters weren't the only ones who were impressed with the Boy Who Lived's display.

"Only Harry could wonder if he deserves a place on the squad after a day like that," said Knapp, Puddlemere's outspoken reserve Seeker. "He should be talking about whether or not he belongs in the first seven because surely he's going to make the first team. He handles his broom as well as anyone on this club."

"Harry flew very well today," Watson added. "We're very pleased with the skill and poise he's shown so far."

Even Potter was guardedly pleased with his performance.

"There were a lot of chances to make mistakes today, especially during the team flight this morning," he said. "I managed to avoid most of them and that's about all I can ask for."

Potter will be hoping to improve his chances of earning a job with more mistake-free flying this morning. United's third training session is tentatively scheduled to kick off from the Nimbus Arena pitch at 8.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreportingyahoo.com

* * *

A/N: Were this a real sports training camp, a story of some sort (undoubtedly most involving the star player) would come out daily. However, in the interest of moving the overall story along, my day-to-day coverage will end here.

My humble thanks to my reviewers (especially those of you who take the time to tell me what you think just about every chapter) for putting up with the slow pace. The first love-life related chapter and actual matches are soon to come.


	15. Down to five

From the Daily Prophet of 6 August, 2000

Down to five

United says goodbye to two seekers in first cuts

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- Harry Potter moved two steps closer to his all-but-preordained place with the Puddlemere United Quidditch Club on Saturday afternoon.

Two Seekers were among the 16 players who were released as manager Glenn Watson trimmed his list of potential players for the first time following his team's last public practice. That leaves just four Seekers to compete with the Boy Who Lived as United's training camp swings into its second week.

"The players who will be here tomorrow are all strong players," said Watson, who announced the cuts shortly after Puddlemere left the pitch Saturday. "Literally all of them have a good chance to make the final 20."

"I'm just glad I'm coming back tomorrow," was Potter's only comment when asked about the hardly surprising revelation he had made it through the first round of cuts.

But there was one unexpected name among those who will not be at Nimbus Arena this morning.

Gwen Ayres came into camp with the second-most first-team experience of any of Puddlemere's Seekers. She was expected to mount a strong challenge for a place on the reserve team, but instead, she failed to distinguish herself amid United's fierce competition at the position and is heading home.

"I have to admit I'm somewhat disappointed with my showing," said Ayres, who spent the summer of 1997 as a backup for the Welsh national side. "It's not that I played badly. I put a great deal of effort into not making any mistakes and there I succeeded. But at the same time, I didn't stand out. At this level -- with this club -- that's what it took."

Said Watson, "Both (Seeker's coach) Perry (Holmes) and myself think Gwen is a steady flier. Unfortunately, that's not what this club is looking for this season. With all the skill and flair we have at Seeker she needed to show us more."

Having played nine first-team games in a season and a half as Holyhead's first reserve (1997-99) and caught the Snitch 10 times with the all-female club's second team last winter, Ayres should have no difficulty finding another position. Even before Puddlemere began training the 26-year-old was contacted by several German and Dutch clubs with conditional offers should she not make it with Puddle U.

"It may work out for the best that I was cut so early here," Ayres said. "Now I have time to catch on elsewhere before the season starts."

The same cannot be said for the other Seeker released Saturday, Karl Svenssen. The young Swede did distinguish himself with United, but only by crashing three times in flight drills.

"I am not upset," said Svenssen, who will likely have to wait until the Nordic League's summer season for another tryout. "I knew I had no chance to make the team. I am lucky to have had the chance to train with such players as Harry Potter and Samuel Diop."

Potter has been the star of Puddlemere's first five days of training, drawing huge crowds and wowing them with daring and skilful flying. If he wasn't beforehand, the departures of Ayres and Svenssen make the Boy Who Lived all but a lock to earn a place on the United squad. With only five Seekers remaining in camp, he has to beat out just two to assure himself the right to stay.

"Harry's right where we expected him to be," Holmes said. "He's shown a lot of talent and control in the air and smarts when it comes to finding the Golden Snitch."

Potter's competition is formidable. Diop has displayed the form that made him the league's top Seeker a year ago and appears determined not to give up his two-year hold on the team's first position. Last year's backup, Gregg Knapp, and a pair of new teenage player, Rebecca Stephens and Ekaterina Petrova, have also provided glimpses of potential excellence, but none of them has yet to rival the performance of Potter or Diop.

"We'll have three -- at most, four -- Seekers when we make it to September," Watson said. "It's not that we don't have the talent to keep more, but the 20-wizard roster is a real limitation. As for who's staying and who else is going, I'm starting to have some idea, but we'll have to wait and see how the rest of training goes."

Quidditch League of Great Britain and Ireland rules allow clubs to have no more than 20 fit players under contract at a time during the season. Twelve (typically two Seekers, two Keepers, three Beaters and five Chasers) may be in uniform for any first-team match, while all are eligible to compete in the reserve team's midweek games.

Puddlemere had 32 players signed for the season entering training, and as expected, they made up the vast majority of those who made it to the second week of training. Only two contract players, Ayres and French Chaser Francois Carpentier, were among the 16 let go Saturday. Stephens is the lone Seeker among the seven remaining non-roster invitees.

"We invite unsigned witches and wizards to camp so we can see and compare as many players, especially young players, as possible," Watson said. "Most of them don't make it through the first week, but occasionally you find a diamond in the rough."

In addition to the five Seekers, there will be six Keepers, 11 Beaters and 15 Chasers returning to Puddlemere today.

One thing that won't be back at Nimbus Arena this morning is the crowd. After five days of open sessions that drew an estimated total of about 9,000 supporters to the stadium to see the Boy Who Lived, Puddle U closed its doors to the public Saturday.

"I would never have believed how exciting this is," said 18-year-old Mandi James, who attended all five practices and was particularly impressed by Potter and Diop's first head-to-head Snitch hunt (won narrowly by Diop) that ended Saturday's session. "I wish I could come every day for the rest of the summer. It's worth it to see Harry."

"It's been fun having so many people here to see us train every day, but in a way I'm glad this week is over," Watson said after Saturday's crowd of 2,435 had left the stadium. "Tomorrow we can start working on tactics and playing simulatedmatches. That's when the real work begins."

The club will hold private practice sessions for the rest of the month, though fans will be welcomed back for two home exhibition matches (Saturday and 19 August). Nimbus Arena officially opens for the season with Puddlemere's 9 September home debut against Caerphilly.

By then, the future of Puddlemere's potential players will be decided. But in the mind of James and supporters like her, Harry Potter's fate is set already.

"I'm coming back here for the Caerphilly match and I'm going to watch (Harry) win," she said. "It's going to be a blast."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at 

* * *

A/N: Many thanks go to my betas -- Promethean Alchemist, LadyChi and Nancy -- for their hard work and to Kagome for keeping me motivated.

And for the record, gossip columnist Erato Steele makes her debut in Article 16.


	16. Most eligible hero

From the Daily Prophet of 8 August, 2000

Most-eligible hero

Potter sweeps Witch Weekly voting

By Erato Steele

LONDON -- Britain's witches stand united this week in a way we haven't in decades. In an almost singular voice, we are set to proclaim to the world, "We want Harry Potter!"

The Daily Prophet can exclusively report the Boy Who Lived has been selected Britain's most-eligible bachelor in Witch Weekly's yearly poll, which is set for release today in this week's issue. To those of us who have followed the tabloid's annual voting, Potter's selection comes as no surprise. It's the margin that's extraordinary.

The national hero and aspiring Quidditch star received an overwhelming 84.2 percent of the nearly 12,500 ballots cast, a majority that's been surpassed only twice in the poll's 257 year history and hasn't been approached in the last half century.

"Witches have always had something of an obsession with Mr. Potter," said Witch Weekly managing editor Daphne Hartshorn, who is in charge of the magazine's popular annual "Sexy Sorcerers" issue. "That's understandable, considering everything he's done. But this year, he's become more than just the reclusive young hero and I think a lot of witches have definitely noticed."

"I voted for him," said Melody McGinn, 25, of Wandsworth. "I've known he was a hero ever since I was a little girl but I didn't realise how attractive he is until this summer when I started seeing his picture in the paper every day."

Potter did not return owls seeking comment. However, his agents, Fred and George Weasley, indicated their client's pleasure with the honour.

"How could Harry not be delighted to know he's got thousands upon thousands of witches drooling over him?" Fred Weasley said before his brother refused further questions.

The Boy Who Lived, 20, is hardly a new name to the most-eligible voting. He's been a regular in the top five since he returned to the wizarding world at age 10 in 1991. Potter even finished first in the poll two years ago, when the balloting was held soon after he vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and was awarded an unprecedented special appointment to the Ministry of Magic's Auror Division.

But Potter, who topped 45 percent in the poll for first time, was finally able to make us forget about his younger challengers this time around. Star Puddlemere United Keeper Oliver Wood, resurgent author Gilderoy Lockhart and Gladrags model Roger Davies, all of whom had averaged double digits in the previous two votes, combined for just over 7 percent despite finishing third, fourth and fifth. Only Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, a staple in the poll for more than 90 years, did not see a major decline in support, drawing a majority of the centenarian vote and 7.6 percent of the total.

The Boy Who Lived's charge into witches' hearts was certainly aided by the engagement of Quidditch heartthrob David Adams, last year's most-eligible bachelor, to singer Victoria Pepper. But Potter's growing notoriety is an even bigger reason for his overwhelming victory.

"He was the world's most famous wizard to begin with and in the last few months he's become a professional athlete, a commercial spokesman and a power player in the Ministry of Magic," Hartshorn said. "It's been a long time -- centuries maybe -- since there's been a man with so many claims to fame. It's no wonder he's so desirable."

Indeed, recent events have done much to bolster Potter's persona. It has been widely reported he has sufficient support in the Wizengamot to gain wizarding Britain's highest office even though the sitting Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, forced him to resign from the Ministry after a highly publicized spat in May. Though he has thus far spurned politics, the celebrated destroyer of Dark wizards quickly took advantage of his unemployment, agreeing to play for the Puddlemere United Quidditch Club. The Seeker has been the game's star on and off the pitch all summer, excelling in the opening week of the training and boosting sales of advance tickets to Puddlemere matches at stadiums across the country. Potter's even been a hit in advertising, helping pitch the booming joke-industry giant, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Still, celebrity alone isn't enough to win this contest.

"He is so hot!" exclaimed Raina Southgate, a giggly 13-year-old who spent Monday shopping with her friends on Diagon Alley. "We all think so."

"I just love the way hair always sticks up," added Emma Dobbs, 17, who spent four years alongside Potter at Hogwarts. "It makes me want to run my hands all through it. And his green eyes, oh … they're perfect. I see him now and I wish I'd asked him out when we were still in school together."

Hopes aside, only a few witches have ever managed to catch Potter's fancy. His first romantic relationship came in 1993 with Hermione Granger, then a Gryffindor in his year at Hogwarts and now the Wizengamot's youngest member, who reportedly left him spurned and heartbroken. Though Potter and Granger remain friends, it seems likely the disastrous end to their relationship -- Granger dumped him for Quidditch World Cup hero Viktor Krum -- is a major reason Britain's most-eligible bachelor is still a bachelor. Since the break-up, the Boy Who Lived has been involved only sporadically: with Parvati (Patil) LeBlanc later in his fourth year at Hogwarts, Cho Chang the following winter and Susan Bones in his sixth year. He is not believed to have seen anyone since leaving school in 1998.

Of Potter's former girlfriends, only LeBlanc agreed to the Daily Prophet's request for an interview.

"Harry and I went to the Yule Ball together in our fourth year," said the 20-year-old, now happily married and living in Orleans, France. "He's a wonderful person and I was honoured when he asked me, but it was clear fairly quickly that it wasn't going to work out between us. If I'm honest, I don't think he was ever that interested in me."

The failures in his past love life aren't going to deter the throngs of witches swooning after the Boy Who Lived now though.

"He could have gone out with Dolores Umbridge for all I care," said McGinn, referring to the notoriously underhanded and unpopular Wizengamot member. "I could deal with a whole lot of baggage if it meant being with such a successful -- and cute -- wizard."

With interest like that it's no wonder so many witches cast their ballots for Harry Potter. We all share the dream of the best wizardkind has to offer -- our very own most-eligible hero.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Erato Steele is the Daily Prophet's gossip columnist. Her weekly column, Charmed Hearts, runs in Tuesday's editions. Owl her at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, the long-awaited first look at Harry's love life (Comments? Flames?). Now that that's out of the way, you can look for Puddlemere vs. Lourdes in Article 17. 

Many, many thanks to all of you who take the time to review. And, of course, Chi, Nancy and R.G. are the best for tolerating me enough to beta this monstrosity.

My fanfiction readers should note that the stats for this story in the summary block are not showing up correctly. It's reading as if there is one more chapter posted than there really is. I've e-mailed the site about getting it fixed but have not heard back. So, at least for the short term, if it says the story is 17 chapters there are actually only 16 posted.


	17. Diop has his day

From the Daily Prophet of 13 August, 2000

Diop has his day

Veteran seeker snags snitch early in exhibition

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- For at least one day, Samuel Diop kept Harry Potter right where he wants him -- on the bench.

The Boy Who Lived put on the blue and gold match robes of Puddlemere United for the first time Saturday afternoon but the aspiring Seeker never left the ground. Diop saw to that, capturing the Golden Snitch just 24 minutes into the club's first exhibition tune-up for the upcoming season, a 190-10 trampling of the Lourdes Miracle at Nimbus Arena.

A sell-out crowd of 8,071 witches and wizards was on hand, hoping to catch Potter's professional debut. Instead, they saw a quick and potent outburst by United's veterans, highlighted by Diop's seemingly effortless catch that brought the match to an end before the French visitors ever found form.

"It was an impressive display," Potter said after congratulating his team-mates on the pitch. "The team worked together well and Sam was really sharp to pick up on the Snitch so quickly. You can't play much better than that."

Puddlemere manager Glenn Watson agreed in spite of the disruptive effect the quick victory had on his plans. The United boss admitted in interviews after the match that he intended to bring Potter on amid numerous substitutions around the hour mark.

"Yes, I had hoped to give Harry a chance to play today," Watson said. "The same is true for several of our other young players who we want to see in an actual match. But I'm certainly not going to complain about a fast catch from my Seeker."

When asked if he was disappointed at missing out on his opportunity to play, Potter said, "Not at all. I think I'll get my chance before September, but even if I don't, it's a blast just being here. Everyone with the club works so hard and is committed to the same thing -- winning. It's fun just being a part of that."

Puddlemere did not make the highly touted newcomer available at the post-game news conference, so his reaction to Watson's initial substitution strategy is unclear. However, Puddle U's fans made their opinion known.

Diop's introduction was met with a mix of stunned silence and disappointed boos, and chants of "We Want Potter" echoed from much of Nimbus Arena from the pre-game handshake until several minutes into the match. The crowd eventually warmed to the action as the game progressed, applauding Puddlemere's goals and cheering lustily as Diop nabbed the Snitch.

The capture was as perfectly executed as it was fast. Diop dove from high above his own goal hoops well ahead of Lourdes counterpart Robert Houle and only needed to dodge one marginally threatening Bludger before grabbing the golden ball uncontested near the south boundary line. But Puddlemere's incumbent Seeker saw it as little cause for celebration.

"It's nice to get the Snitch so fast and easy but this game means nothing," said the Senegalese international, who is widely believed to be Potter's only competition for a place in the first seven. "I will celebrate when I get the Snitch after the season starts and the matches begin to count."

Watson was more impressed.

"Sam knew their Beaters weren't defending him specifically and he knew just how to take advantage when he saw the Snitch," the manager said. "Once he got the jump on their Seeker the match was as good as over. …

"That's exactly the kind of performance we'll all be hoping for come September."

The same could be said of most of the rest of Puddlemere's experienced first seven Saturday, all of whom saw significant time during last winter's third-place campaign.

It was clear almost from the opening toss that Lourdes lacked the wherewithal to contend with the balance of speed and power from Puddle U's Chasers. Peruvian rocket Hernando Chavez slashed up and down the left flank to create several good scoring opportunities and skipper Siobhan Moran played smartly and solidly in the middle, shutting off several Miracle counterattacks before they could begin.

Lourdes did own a slight advantage in Beater play that, coupled with Keeper Guillaume Boisvert's strong showing, prevented the game from becoming more of a runaway. But with United dominating possession, the steady pressure caused enough defensive breakdowns for Puddlemere's front three to take advantage.

Corinne Kiely opened the scoring in the seventh minute when Chavez circled behind the Lourdes goals and found her with a centring pass for an easy finish into the left hoop. Chavez doubled the lead three minutes later, deftly stealing the Quaffle and racing in to beat Boisvert on the break. Kiely scored again in the 16th minute off Moran's neatly timed pass on a 2-on-1 and Moran netted the game's final score with a 15-yard rocket into the right hoop shortly before Diop ended the match.

"We played together well today," Moran said. "Corinne finished off her chances, Hernando was a right terror with the Quaffle and we all controlled our marks on defence. For our first match of the season, I thought we did very well."

"I was happy with our performance all around," Watson added.

Lourdes manager Richard Moreau -- whose team scored its only goal 19 minutes in on Xavier Martin's shot -- had a very different opinion.

"We were not prepared," he said. "Puddlemere is a good side but their chasers should not have been able to control the match so much. We must work harder before the season begins."

Diop also has more hard work planned.

"I do not want that to happen," the star of the match said when asked of the possibility of losing his job to the Boy Who Lived. "He is very good so I must become better. I will try."

If Diop becomes any better than he was Saturday, Potter's place with Puddlemere could be on the sidelines.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: Hey, 17 chapters in and we actually have Quidditch in a Quidditch story! There's plenty more of it to come as well.

My humble thanks to all of you who reviewed my last article. I really appreciate the huge response, especially considering it was not exactly what a lot of you were expecting. Special recognition goes to Pooca, without whom I wouldn't have figured out Erato Steele is an anagram for _taste eel roe._

Also, I would be remiss if I didn't thank my betas, R.G., Nancy and Chi, for their ongoing efforts at keeping me on track.


	18. Puddlemere's old pals

* * *

From the Daily Prophet of 15 August, 2000

Puddle U's old pals

Mason, Potter reveal unexpected past

By Aglaia Friedman

PUDDLEMERE, England -- An old Muggle adage says you never get a second chance to make a first impression. But like so many wizarding sayings, including that there is no surviving the Killing Curse, it doesn't seem to apply to Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lived went to a team dinner with his Puddlemere United Quidditch team-mates Saturday evening, expecting to meet his boss for the first time. He ended up with a highly unexpected reunion that left both parties with very different opinions of each other.

"It was quite a shocking evening," Potter said as he left Nimbus Arena on Monday following United's closed practice session.

Puddlemere owner Meredith Mason, 74, put on Saturday's dinner at her posh Eastbourne estate after her team's exhibition match against the Lourdes Miracle. The private, semi-formal banquet has been a part of club's calendar for years.

"I like to get to know the players," Mason told the Daily Prophet in an exclusive interview. "The team works together better with them knowing that we all, from myself down to the last reserve, share the common goal of striving hard towards success on and off the pitch. …

"Of course, I was especially looking forward to a chance to meet Mr. Potter."

The rookie Seeker and the millionaire maven of the wizarding construction industry did have an enlightening conversation. But not a first meeting.

"As you know, some wizarding construction projects go on in plain view of Muggles and it is not always possible to charm the work to keep it hidden," Mason, the chairwitch of Fawcett Enterprises, explained. "So, on occasion, our workers use magically enhanced Muggle tools to make them look inconspicuous. Sometimes we even hire Muggles for the less-delicate parts of the work.

"Since (my husband) Richard is a Muggle and an excellent businessman, he makes the arrangements whenever the company needs Muggle equipment. As I recall, 1992 was a particularly busy year and we put in an especially large order of drills. The first company Richard contacted was Grunnings, and as it turns out, Mr. Potter's uncle, (Vernon) Dursley, runs it.

"This Dursley wanted to impress Richard, so he invited us to his home for what I'm sure he thought was a lavish dinner with his family. The conversation was rather mundane, of course, and I would have been quite bored had it not been for curious noises coming from upstairs and Dursley's outraged reactions.

"Then after we ate, there was a loud crack and a crash. We went into the kitchen and saw a skinny, black-haired boy completely covered with pudding. I should have recognized the magic at work immediately but Dursley was so keen to get us away and save his deal that I really didn't have a chance to think about it. Not long afterwards, an owl arrived -- from the Improper Use of Magic Office, I'm sure -- and I was so frightened we had to leave.

"Mr. Potter was the black-haired boy," said Mason, who later explained she has been deathly afraid of birds since she was attacked by a family owl as a girl. "To think, I first met him when he was 12 years old but did not know it until Saturday."

The Boy Who Lived seemed willing to put aside his usual reticence about speaking with the media and answered questions about both meetings.

"I recognized Mrs. Mason immediately when we were introduced before dinner (Saturday). That night is certainly not one I'm ever going to forget and I can still see the stunned look on her face when she saw me simply dripping with my Aunt Petunia's pudding," Potter said with a chuckle. "I imagine it was pretty similar to how I looked when I found out she's a witch."

"It was a house-elf who actually dropped the pudding," Potter added in explanation of the "disaster," though he declined to comment on why an elf was at his uncle's home, which according to Muggle records, is located in Little Whinging, Surrey. Ministry sources confirm Potter did receive an improper use of magic warning that night, 31 July, 1992.

Puddlemere's owner and her newest star seem to have moved past their inauspicious first encounter, however. When asked about each other Monday, both expressed a high level of respect.

"Until Saturday, if you had asked me what I thought of that boy with the pudding, I would have taken his uncle's word for it when he called him 'very disturbed,' at the time," Mason said. "I could not have been more wrong. Mr. Potter and I spoke extensively following the banquet and I found him to be most intelligent, respectful and humble. I am quite sure he will make a fine member of the Puddlemere United family, as well as an excellent player."

"When the shock wore off I was quite impressed with Mrs. Mason," the Boy Who Lived said. "She seems honestly committed to the success of this team and the betterment of wizarding society. It says a lot about her as an owner that she's more interested in fielding strong teams than she is in turning a profit. It would be an honour to work for her."

"I can't say I expected to see a 20-year-old athlete and a prim-and-proper businesswoman come to understand each other so quickly, but I suppose a bit of shared history will do that," said Puddlemere manager Glenn Watson. "I'm just glad they seem to be getting along well."

Earning a place on Mason's side remains Potter's primary concern as Puddle U's month-long training camp is into its third week. That's one area where the highly regarded newcomer's camaraderie with the team ownership won't matter as much as impressing Watson, the man who brought his rights to Nimbus Arena for 100,000 Galleons of Mason's money.

"Mr. Watson is an excellent manager and I leave the decisions about the squad to him, including those regarding Mr. Potter," Mason said. "I am quite certain he will do an excellent job."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Daily Prophet sportswriter Mike Thalia contributed to this report

Aglaia Friedman is the Daily Prophet's financial reporter. Owl her at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: As I was writing my author's note to my last chapter, I almost set up this article with a comment like, 'In Chapter 18, look for Harry to have an unexpected encounter with a woman from his past.' But after Erato's little story, I figured that would just be cruel. See, I'm not a total tease.

Special thanks to my beta Promethean Alchemist for rushing this out before his holiday. And, as usual, credit is also due to my prebetas, Nancy and LadyChi, for their ever-astute comments and to my reviewers for being totally cool.


	19. Meteor shower hits Nimbus Arena

From the Daily Prophet of 20 August, 2000

Meteor shower hits Nimbus Arena

Moose Jaw pounds Puddlemere strugglers

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- There is no cause for concern for anyone who spotted the streamers of fiery sparks in the heavens over the Midlands on Saturday night. The sky is not falling.

In fact, the only things that came crashing to earth were the first-team dreams of a number of Puddlemere United's young hopefuls.

United manager Glenn Watson chose an inexperienced line-up of potential reserves for his side's exhibition match against the Moose Jaw Meteorites and they proved no match for the Canadian champions. When the 150-minute onslaught finally came to an end, Moose Jaw players filled the sky with their usual celebratory light show after a 320-230 victory that would have been much worse had it not been for a superb capture by Puddlemere's substitute Seeker Ekaterina Petrova.

"That," said a disappointed Watson, "was a drubbing. (The Meteorites) were in top form and we weren't. We got what we deserved tonight. Thank goodness this match doesn't count in the tables."

For the second straight preseason game, Watson elected to leave his most heralded young player, Harry Potter, on the bench to the chagrin of a packed house at Nimbus Arena. Fans could be heard calling for the famous defeater of Dark wizards throughout the match, and despite Petrova's success, the manager was booed as he left the pitch after the match.

That displeasure was not shared by the Boy Who Lived.

"Glenn's strategy tonight was pretty clear to all of us and it makes sense," said the Seeker, who according to team sources, has continued to impress in United's closed practices. "He gave a chance to a number of players who have a shot at making the team. I certainly don't blame him for not making me part of that."

When asked if his absence from Saturday's side means he is likely either to miss or make the United squad, Potter was more evasive.

"I can't really answer that," the 20-year-old said. "You'll have to ask the coach."

Watson declined to comment on Potter's situation, saying, "I haven't made up my mind about the side yet." However, he did admit to sending up a number of fliers whose chances of earning a place with Puddlemere were in doubt and that the match would factor into his decisions.

"This was a chance for certain players to show me something against a very strong opponent," he said. "Some of them did, some of them didn't. I'd be lying if I said I won't be taking that into account as I try to pick the final 20."

Three Seekers are expected to be on Puddle U's roster when the season begins in September and Potter's lack of match time leaves his place with the team, originally thought to be a lock, somewhat undecided. Of the three others fighting for a place (two-year starter Samuel Diop seems to be a shoe-in after a strong performance in United's first preseason game), one stood out and another flopped.

United's top reserve a year ago, Gregg Knapp, started but spent most of the first hour struggling to keep up with Moose Jaw counterpart Lori Fraser in an unimpressive defensive stance. Knapp, the only Puddlemere player with first-team experience to play in the match, had a chance to snatch an improbable victory for United when he spotted the Golden Snitch in the 66th minute but he couldn't break free from the tight marking of the Meteorites' superb Beaters, Bryan Mackenzie and Jean-Francois Richelieu.

Petrova came on in the 97th minute and her deft manoeuvring proved a much greater challenge for the Canadians. She quickly forced Fraser into a less aggressive stance, and as the match neared the 2½-hour mark, provided a bit of consolation for the home side.

The Seekers saw the Snitch at about the same time near the United goals and chased it into the congested middle of the pitch with Fraser slightly in front. But while the Canadian was forced to slow and avoid other players, the slight Russian teen brilliantly rolled between two Chasers without losing pace. Mackenzie and Richelieu's last-gasp Dobblebeater Defence narrowly missed the mark and Petrova grabbed the 150 points to bring the only real cheer from a crowd that had hoped to see a similar display from Potter.

"It was a great catch," the Boy Who Lived said. "One of the best I've ever seen."

"You'll rarely see a Seeker make a better move," Watson added. "She did brilliantly just to get clear from that position."

But Petrova's capture aside, the match belonged to Moose Jaw. Just three weeks removed from the end of a triumphant domestic campaign in which they lost only twice, the Meteorites displayed championship form throughout the match, especially with their coordinated Beater and Chaser attacks. Moose Jaw scored the game's first eight goals and all but sealed the victory by taking a 180-20 lead in the 71st minute.

"We controlled the tempo of the game," said manager Harvey Anderson, who fielded his top players for most of the match in preparation for next month's Nordic Cup in Sweden. "If you do that, more often than not you're going to win."

Moose Jaw possessed the Quaffle deep in the Puddlemere end for long stretches and physical point man Charlie Laird was usually the beneficiary. The imposing 6-foot-4 Chaser finished with 18 goals, most of them on easy finishes from close range as United's defenders couldn't keep him away from the front of the hoops.

"That wasn't Puddlemere's strongest side we were up against but you have to be happy any time you dominate a match that much. Besides, we got to light up the place Moose Jaw-style when it was over and that's what really matters," Laird said in reference to the Meteorites' celebrated tradition of etching trails of brilliant sparks in the night sky with their brooms after victories.

On the Puddlemere side, Watson rotated in 11 non-Seekers and few were able to do more than burn themselves out trying unsuccessfully to wrestle the Quaffle away from the better-organized Canadians. Only Beater Erik Hansen and Japanese Chaser Madori Sato seemed able to cause Moose Jaw consistent difficulty. Hanson did yeoman defensive work on the left side under nearly constant pressure while Sato used her blistering speed on the right flank to create most of Puddle U's scoring chances. She finished with five goals.

"It wasn't that there weren't any bright spots," Watson said. "Madori had some nice goals on the counter, our Beaters worked really hard and (Keeper) Tom (Shelby) made three or four brilliant saves. But as a team, we really struggled so I can hardly blame the fans for booing. Hopefully, they won't have to see us give up 30 goals in match again this year."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: I know, yet another long delay between chapters. I'm sorry. My excuse is that my muse has (literally) taken a day job, for whatever that's worth.

Anyway, thanks to all of you for your patience and for all the kind reviews . I really appreciate all of them -- even the nags to 'post more soon.' If I can keep myself focused, I'll try to get back to a regular posting schedule. You can look for more from the Ministry in Chapter 20.

Thanks also to Nancy, Kate and R.G. for there intrepid help in betaing this.


	20. Opposition scores another blow

From the Daily Prophet of 26 August, 2000

Opposition scores another blow

Werewolf hired over Fudge's objections

By Cliotus Hearst

LONDON -- In a summer of political setbacks, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge took his heaviest blow yet Friday -- a successful policy challenge from the allies of his chief rival.

Emboldened by a perceived decline in the government's popularity and spurred on by impassioned rhetoric, the pro-Harry Potter faction in the Wizengamot reaffirmed its strength by bringing an end to the Ministry's longstanding humans-only employment stance. The bizarre results are a werewolf on the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and a Ministry in flux.

Said Wizengamot member Hermione Granger of the controversial decision, "This is a first step toward correcting the cruel repression of Britain's magical creatures."

It could also be the first step toward fundamental change on the First Level as Friday's vote is sure to be a cause of serious concern for Fudge and his supporters. It was the second time in two months that the Wizengamot has defied the Minister's wishes in favour of a position firmly backed by Potter.

Werewolf Remus Lupin, 40, is the direct beneficiary. The long-time friend of the Boy Who Lived, an Order of the Phoenix member and former Hogwarts professor, will assume the open seat on the Dangerous Creatures Committee in October after a 27-23 vote of confirmation.

"That's wonderful news," Potter said when told of the decision after his practice with the Puddlemere United Quidditch Club on Friday afternoon. "I can't think of anyone more suited to the position than Remus. I'm sure he'll do an excellent job."

Fudge did not comment publicly after the tally was announced and he declined the Daily Prophet's request for an interview. According to Wizengamot sources, "This would be a terrible precedent. We cannot allow it to happen," was the Minister's only statement during the proceedings.

That it did happen illustrates the fragility of the government's hold on power. Despite the contentiousness of the issue, Fudge couldn't keep his more progressive opponents from swaying several key moderate members.

"Mr. Lupin's backers made the better argument," said Publius Muir, who cast one of the deciding votes. "If Minister Fudge had given me a legitimate reason to support him, I might well have. But he didn't."

For most of his time in office, Fudge has been the unquestioned authority in the wizarding government. His administration went nearly five years without a Wizengamot defeat before the council outvoted him 29-20 in overturning the 1981 murder sentence of Sirius Black -- the Boy Who Lived's late godfather -- in June. It took the opposition just 65 more days to score their second victory and momentum seems to be building.

"We showed that old curmudgeon," the most outspoken of Fudge's critics, Mundungus Fletcher, said in reference to the Minister. "This is the biggest thing we've done yet. He's got to know by now that he doesn't call the shots for the Ministry anymore."

But the repercussions of Friday's vote could cost the Minister a great deal more than just influence. After two successful challenges, it appears increasingly probable the opposition can put together a strong enough coalition to declare no confidence in the sitting government. That would require just 26 votes in the Wizengamot.

"I think I share the opinion of a lot of witches and wizards when I say that fool Fudge has been around more than long enough," Fletcher said. "We need a new government."

That could be good political news for Potter. Fletcher has repeatedly encouraged the former Auror, who was forced to resign from the Ministry in May after a series of disagreements with Fudge, to seek the nation's top wizarding office.

The Boy Who Lived dismissed questions about a return to public service Friday, saying, "The season starts in a week so I'm focusing really hard on Quidditch right now."

Nevertheless, he remains the leading candidate to be the next Minister. While a number of Fudge supporters are believed to covet control of the First Level, none of the influential opponents have expressed interest in leading a new government.

Still, Potter's allies looked like a ruling majority Friday as they pushed for Lupin's hiring with a surprising face leading the charge.

Granger, one of the Boy Who Lived's closest friends and his former girlfriend, delivered the first passionate argument on the werewolf's behalf during the closed-door debate.

"Professor Lupin is a good man," said the 20-year-old aspiring teacher, the youngest member elected to the Wizengamot since the 1850s. "He's intelligent, brave and entirely overqualified for this job. To deny him the position because officially he's a 'magical creature' -- because of a childhood accident, really -- would have been a terrible injustice."

Lupin also received plenty of support from his other former Order of the Phoenix colleagues on the council. Counting Granger, eight of the 11 spoke on his behalf, attesting to his perseverance, work ethic and firm commitment to fighting Darkness in the last two wars.

"I knew of very few witches or wizards who have endured as much suffering in a lifetime as Remus has been forced to bear," said Hogwarts Headmaster and Order leader Albus Dumbledore after Friday's session. "But he has always done what was needed of him skilfully and humbly. It has been an honour working with him."

With that kind of supporting testimony, the Minister and his allies did not try to challenge Lupin's distinguished record. Instead, they focused on labelling the nominee as a "dangerous beast" and attacking their opponents as radicals who want to turn the country over to "monsters."

"He's a werewolf, need I say more?" asked firm Fudge supporter Dolores Umbridge. "Do you really want a Dark creature deciding whether or not other Dark creatures are dangerous? Magical creatures, especially dangerous, intelligent magical creatures, need to be tightly controlled, not invited into the Ministry."

It's an argument that probably would have succeeded two years ago. But with the widespread support for Order of the Phoenix members made clear by the February elections and the backlash against the Dark Side's divisive tactics in the recent war, it wasn't enough this time around.

"I can't say I'm completely comfortable giving so much power to a werewolf, but I wasn't going to make my decision on fear alone," Muir said. "Based on what I've seen and heard, Mr. Lupin seems to have all the qualities needed for the job. As long as reasonable precautions are kept, I believe he'll do well."

The specified precautions, set out by Lupin before his name was put forward, require the werewolf to take unpaid leave the day of and the day after each full moon.

"Though I'm thankful to have such an important position," Lupin said, "I wish that so many people hadn't been forced into such a trying experience because of me. The last thing I want is to cause controversy."

Yet, at least two of Lupin's former Order compatriots saw the hotly contested vote as well worth the effort.

For Granger, it was a matter of rights. "The Ministry has been discriminating against magical creatures of all kinds from its very founding. It's our duty to make that stop. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but we need to build on today's success and continue the fight because it's the right thing to do."

Fletcher saw far greater importance in the political aspect of Friday's vote.

"We sent another message today," he said. "I'm sure there are more messages to come too."

The survival of the current government might depend on him being wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliotus Hearst covers the Ministry of Magic for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers because it wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you. When you guys kept asking to hear more about what Harry's friends are doing, I added this article to my plans to work in a couple more characters. So, I tip my cap to all of you (and, as always, my betas Lady Chi, Nancy and Promethean Alchemist).

Without giving away too much, you can look for a couple of highly anticipated events in Chapter 21.


	21. Potter plays to empty seats

From the Daily Prophet of 28 August, 2000

Potter plays to empty seats

Boy Who Lived makes debut in closed-door match

By Edward Buck

CHUDLEY, England -- Chalk up a couple more marks for the 108-year-old curse of the Chudley Cannons.

In another ironic twist for the long-suffering franchise, Cannon Coliseum played host to its most historic match in a century Sunday morning and the fans who came weren't allowed inside to see it. Making the moment that much more painful for the home side was the man who made the day memorable -- Harry Potter.

The superstar Seeker and heroic conqueror of Dark lords made his highly anticipated professional Quidditch debut against the Cannons, the club that cast him off in a May transfer. Potter caught the Snitch and guided his new team, Puddlemere United, to a lopsided, 360-30 exhibition victory that will leave the two sides with very different levels of confidence heading into Saturday's season openers.

"It was a great all-around performance,…" United manager Glenn Watson told reporters as he left Cannon Coliseum after the closed-door game. "Harry didn't have the easiest time of it, but he fought hard, kept the pressure on and managed to work free to get the Snitch. I couldn't have asked for a better showing."

As no post-match news conferences were held, Potter was not available to answer questions on his first organized match of any kind since he left Hogwarts in June of 1998. However, his agents released a short message in which the Boy Who Lived expressed his pleasure at the chance to play.

"I'm delighted to have had this unique opportunity to compete on the pitch with some of the very best wizarding athletes in the world," Potter wrote. "It was a wonderful experience that made a summer of hard work worthwhile. I only regret that the Puddlemere United fans who wanted to see the match could not be there. I appreciate all the support they have given me in the last few weeks and I hope that one day I'll be able to make it up to them."

The rookie Seeker's chance to appease supporters could come as early as Saturday when Puddle U. travels to the Isle of Skye to open the season against Portree. Watson said he and his assistants expect to make the final decision on United's 20-wizard roster within the next 24 hours, and sources outside the club consider Potter certain for inclusion.

When asked about his side for the match against the Prides, the manager said, "I'm not sure, and even if I was, I wouldn't say."

But according to numerous people who saw the match, the Boy Who Lived only helped his chances Sunday as he made his long-awaited debut in Puddlemere's third and final match of the preseason.

"(Potter) flew very well," said a Cannons source, who spoke under condition of anonymity because of Chudley's rules prohibiting employees from speaking to the media about preseason activities. "I don't think he was used to facing quite as aggressive a defence as he saw today, but he handled it well enough. You could tell how strong a flier he is whenever he got free."

The match reportedly lasted a little more than two hours, thanks in large part to the game work of the Cannons' Seeker, said to be Jenny Wesley by a Puddlemere source. Though no one from the Chudley camp would confirm the player's identity and Wesley was not on the Cannons' short roster of veteran players released to the media at the start of training, the Seeker was universally cited as the lone bright spot in an otherwise disastrous outcome for her side. Sources from both sides said she kept a tight mark on Potter throughout and tried to take her Puddlemere counterpart off his game with a series of diversionary and slow-down tactics.

"Their Seeker did a nice job," Watson said. "I don't think I've ever seen that many feints and bumps in an exhibition match before. She got away with a bit of cobbing and blatching but she certainly slowed Harry down. He got her in the end though."

"She tried one too many Wronski Feints," a Cannons source said when asked about the capture. "Potter saw through the last one and went searching in the other direction as she was diving. Before she could recover, Potter had the Snitch and the match was over."

Easy capture aside, the consensus view had Potter tabbed as the star of the match.

"Harry continues to find new ways to impress us," Watson said. "Today he showed that he can handle a physical game as well as a fast-paced one. He looked far more like a player with 10 years' experience than a rookie in his first match. He was one of the best players out there."

The success must have been particularly pleasing for Potter, coming against the team he originally signed with two years ago. Chudley sold the Boy Who Lived's contract to Puddlemere for 100,000 Galleons in May, just days before he was forced to resign from the Ministry of Magic's Auror Division. Potter, who never even took part in training with the Cannons, agreed to join United a week later.

Watson denied Potter's past connections with Chudley had anything to do with the side Puddlemere fielded Sunday, saying, "I don't think Harry holds any grudge against Chudley and we certainly wouldn't intentionally do anything as a team to cause hard feelings on the part of one of our league rivals."

Instead, the Cannons' preseason strategy added to their suffering. While Puddlemere's two home preseason matches drew sell-out crowds to Nimbus Arena, Chudley has firmly held to its no-fans policy in an attempt to "defend sensitive tactical information," according to a team official.

"It took me two days of training to decide this was the match where I was going to start Harry," Watson said. "Once I knew how well he could fly and the amount of attention he was getting from the crowds and the media, I figured the private setting would take a bit of the pressure off for his first start."

That's not to say Potter's debut failed to draw notice. Several hundred fans surrounded Cannons Coliseum before the match and a few diehards tried to catch a glimpse of the action by using Levitation Charms or brooms to fly above the grandstands. When the crowd began to swell after the Wizard Wireless Network reported Potter was playing, the Magical Law Enforcement Squad was called to maintain order. Two wizards, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, both 20, were detained and charged with disturbing the peace.

Chudley officials declined to comment on the club's one-day climb into the professional Quidditch limelight. Cannons owner David Thomas would only say, "We're all looking forward to coming back here Saturday for our match with Caerphilly."

But Chudley, which has won just five games combined in back-to-back last-place finishes the last two years, did little Sunday that will raise hopes for the new season. United fielded a side of probable reserves and dominated all aspects of the game.

"I'm really happy with how we played," said Watson. "We were always looking for chances to go forward and we finished most of them. Alessandro (Albertini) and Angelique (Rouselle) did a particularly good job moving the Quaffle, especially when you consider they were up against a lot of Chudley's top players. Our Beaters kept the Bludgers right where we wanted them and Tamika (Simmons) was a rock in front of the goals."

Gerald Eddington and Raul Suarez were the Beaters in a Puddlemere starting line-up that played for about an hour and a half and also featured Kate Towne at Chaser. Watson, who rested his most highly regarded field players, cited Chaser Joel Feinberg for a particularly strong showing off the bench. Chudley's match squad was unavailable, though sources said several of last year's starters, including captain Gavin Pembridge, saw significant time.

That news is sure to leave Cannons supporters bracing for the likelihood of another long winter, one made doubly painful by the knowledge a potential saviour slipped away when Potter moved to Nimbus Arena.

Meanwhile, there is every reason for excitement in Puddlemere.

"That was a really encouraging performance," Watson said. "Now we've got a lot of positive momentum to carry into the season."

So does a now match-proven Harry Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Buck covers the Chudley Cannons for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: First of all, credit goes to Alphie and her fic Bedtime Stories (which can be found at www(dot)sugarquill(dot)net/read(dot)php?storyid620&chapno1), for giving me an idea far too good to pass up for this chapter. If you've read her story, you'll know which one.

Also, thanks to all my Chapter 20 reviewers. You lot are the best and I really appreciate all the support. A special tip of the cap goes to amulder for correctly (well, almost correctly) predicting the two anticipated events I mentioned in my last author's note.

And, last but not least, I salute my betas R.G., Nancy and Chi for their continuing willingness to put up with me. I'm sure it can't be easy.


	22. Harry claims his place

From the Daily Prophet of 29 August, 2000

****

Harry claims his place

Seeker selected as Puddlemere picks roster

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- The months of excited anticipation swirling around Nimbus Arena peaked with an almost anticlimactic revelation Monday afternoon. Harry Potter will be a member of the Puddlemere United Quidditch Club when the season begins.

The young Seeking sensation was named to Puddle U.'s final 20-wizard roster as manager Glenn Watson announced his side following the last round of preseason cuts. It was a highly expected outcome that seemed to surprise only the Boy Who Lived himself.

"I'm a bit overwhelmed," said an obviously pleased Potter at a news conference following the announcement. "I don't think it's quite sunk in yet that I'm really a professional Quidditch player. To find out that I have a place here was about the best news I could have got today."

While that news was triumphantly welcomed by the growing droves of Puddlemere supporters, the more impacting question about Potter's position with the club went unanswered. Watson would not say who will be his first Seeker when United opens its season at Portree on Saturday.

Still, the Boy Who Lived appeared unfazed by the uncertainty that seems sure to dominate the last four days of the offseason.

"I'm not going to worry about playing right now," said Potter, who caught the Golden Snitch in his first exhibition appearance Sunday against Chudley. "Getting into some matches would be great, of course, but today I'm just really happy to be on the team. Being in my position, I think that's the most I could have possibly hoped for.

"When I came to training, my dream was to make it this far but I really didn't know if I could do it or not. I hadn't even played a real game in years, after all. My goal was to do my best, work hard and not embarrass myself, and for the most part, I think I've succeeded. Anything that happens from now on will just be icing on the cake."

Despite his unwillingness to name a line-up, Watson enthusiastically lauded Potter's skills and expressed high hopes for his future with the club.

"Harry's on this team because he belongs," the United manager said. "When he goes out there in training it looks like he's been playing for four years, not four weeks. The lad knows how to play the game -- how to get free from markers, how to avoid Bludgers and how to catch the Snitch. If he keeps working as hard as he has this month, he's going to make a big impact for us."

Greater implications aside, Monday's announcement culminated a tumultuous summer for Potter, the celebrated two-time conqueror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Before the former Gryffindor House star and Chudley signee even considered returning to the game, he was forced to resign from the Ministry of Magic's Auror Division in May following two years of successful service. At nearly the same time, a 100,000-Galleon transfer from the Cannons paved the way for his ascension at Nimbus Arena.

"I can honestly say that, even four months ago, I barely could have pictured myself standing here as a Quidditch player," said Potter, 20. "I guess time really can change everything."

United entered Monday morning's training session with five Seekers among the 33 players contending for the 20 positions on the roster. As expected, Watson included three Seekers in his final selections, with two-year starter Samuel Diop and 17-year-old Russian Ekaterina Petrova joining Potter on the squad.

Also named to the Puddlemere roster Monday were: Keepers Tom Shelby, Tamika Simmons and Oliver Wood; Beaters Gerald Eddington, Erik Hansen, Maggie MacDeavitt, Joe Smith, Raul Suarez and Gareth Westson; and Chasers Alessandro Albertini, Hernando Chavez, Joel Feinberg, Corinne Kiely, Siobhan Moran, Angelique Rouselle, Madori Sato and Kate Towne.

The more acclaimed of the two Seekers cut Monday, Gregg Knapp, readily accepted his fate and praised the Boy Who Lived's performance.

"I don't think I can adequately describe how good Harry is," said Knapp, who was given his outright release despite spending last season as United's first reserve. "A couple of weeks ago, Glenn started matching him up against Sam in every drill and Sam's the best Seeker in this league. And Harry's been able to hold his own. I knew then that I was playing to be No. 3. I did my best but the others deserved to get the positions more than I did."

The other Seeker left off the squad was 18-year-old Rebecca Stephens, though the relatively unknown Australian has agreed to remain with Puddlemere as a practice player.

That leaves Potter, Diop and Petrova to vie for the two places on the first team, including the starting role. The man charged with choosing the side that will travel to the Isle of Skye on Saturday remained as tight-lipped about the decision as he's been all summer.

"It's not my job to make it easier for the Prides to prepare by telling them who they're up against," Watson said. "Besides, we have four days of training to go and things could still change."

However, Petrova's excitement at her mere selection to the squad seems to points toward the better-known Seekers taking the top two positions.

"I am so happy," the young blonde said. "Harry, Sam -- they are the best Seekers I've ever seen. To even make it on a team with them is a dream come true. I will try to learn from them and play well, if I get the chance."

Meanwhile, the primary contenders bring differing perspectives into the final push for United's most talked-about position.

"(Potter) is very good and training against him is very hard," said Diop, who led the league by catching the Snitch 19 times while starting every game a year ago. "But in two years I have many captures for the team and I hope for the chance to have many more this season."

Said Potter, "I didn't try out because I wanted to take Sam's job or keep Ekaterina from making the first team. Whatever part Puddlemere has for me I will gladly accept."

It's the Boy Who Lived's yet-to-be-determined season role that will be of the greatest interest to the Puddlemere faithful in the coming days. To most of them, Potter's place with the squad has long been considered a fait accompli.

"You can't really call (Potter's selection) a surprise," said fan Morgan St. John of London. "We've all known he was one of the team's very best players since he decided to play."

Nevertheless, to many, the Seeker's official addition to the roster serves to reaffirm United's perceived change of fortune after 24 years without a trophy.

"I can't help but think this is a sign that things are finally going to change," said 84-year-old Archibald Sanders, who has been supporting Puddlemere for more than seven decades. "I think the young man is going to fit right in and do a splendid job. Hopefully, then the championship will be ours again at last."

The Quidditch League of Great Britain and Ireland won't award its title until March, but Puddle U fans won't have to wait long to see where Potter fits in now that he officially has a job. The countdown to that hotly anticipated answer, like the countdown to the opening toss of the new season, stands at just five days.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's 22 articles down and Harry's finally made the team. I know, took me long enough. The actual season itself starts fairly soon, but you can look for Erato Steele's reappearance first.

Of course, the usual thanks go to my betas -- Nancy, LadyChi and Promethean Alchemist -- and to my reviewers.


	23. From Russia with love

From the Daily Prophet of 30 August, 2000

From Russia with love

Potter goes out with Puddlemere team-mate

By Erato Steele

LONDON -- It seems Harry Potter found himself more than just a job Monday.

Only hours after being named to a place with the Puddlemere United Quidditch Club, the Boy Who Lived was spotted on Diagon Alley in the company of team-mate Ekaterina Petrova. The pretty, young Russian with high prospects on the runway and on the pitch confirmed their evening out Wednesday, announcing the formation of what is sure to be one of the most talked-about couples in the wizarding world.

"I had a wonderful time," Petrova, 17, told the Daily Prophet. "Harry showed me around Diagon Alley and we had a nice dinner together. … He was an excellent host. I hope we can go out again soon."

When approached after Puddlemere's practice Wednesday, Potter refused to comment. In response to requests for an interview, his agent George Weasley said, "Harry will not discuss his private life, so don't even bother asking."

That doesn't mean Potter's public dalliance Monday wasn't catching eyes all over wizarding London.

"I was coming out of the apothecary and there was Harry Potter," said Velma Regan, 43, of Diagon Alley. "Of course, seeing him is reason enough to pay attention but I couldn't help noticing the girl walking with him. He was wearing nice robes, but she had on an extremely short, extremely low-cut black dress. It was like she wanted to be noticed. It made them impossible to miss."

"He bought her an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's," another observer, 29-year-old Rob Parsons, said. "Can't say that I blame him though. I wish I was in position to buy that girl an ice cream."

Indeed, Petrova's been attracting a lot of attention ever since she arrived in Puddlemere to begin training with United. With long blond hair, an athlete's lean build and blue eyes so radiant they could make a Veela jealous, the teenager looks far more like the model she could become than the Quidditch player she already is.

"She is gorgeous," Parson added.

The native of Rybinsk (a city of 250,000 about 150 miles north of Moscow) is also sure to be the envy of most of Britain's witches. In a month, she's done what no woman has been able to accomplish in years -- win over Potter.

The Boy Who Lived, recently voted the country's most-eligible wizarding bachelor by an overwhelming majority in Witch Weekly's annual poll, has largely spurned the social benefits his celebrity could bring him. Though he went out with a number of girls at Hogwarts -- including up-and-coming Wizengamot member Hermione Granger -- it's believed he had not been romantically involved in the more than two years since he left school.

Then, at the beginning of the month, Puddlemere began training and he met Petrova. The vivacious teen apparently made a quick impression.

"Being around so many famous players -- it made me very nervous at first," said Petrova, who honed her Quidditch skills and her English by spending the last three years at Australia's Swan Hill Magical Institute. "Harry was very nice to me and that helped a lot."

Though she did not elaborate on how their evening out came about, the Russian did say it was the first time they have spent time together "away from the team."

"Seeing them together was quite a shock," said Doris Crockford, 77, who was in the Leaky Cauldron when the couple passed through. "That girl's definitely a pretty face but I thought it would take more than that to win Harry over."

However, those who have seen her on the pitch know there's more to Petrova than just good looks.

"Ekaterina's definitely a pretty girl but she's also a very talented Seeker," United manager Glenn Watson said. "She's very agile up there; she can make moves a lot of other players can't. That gives her an advantage, even when the Seeker she's up against is a lot stronger physically."

She best displayed those deft flying skills in Puddlemere's exhibition match against the Moose Jaw Meteorites this month. Though United lost the game, her rolling move to catch the Golden Snitch was one of the team's highlights of the preseason. That result, coupled with consistent, skilful effort in practice, impressed Watson enough that Petrova beat out two Seekers with first-team experience for a place on the roster.

"She deserves to be here," Watson said. "She's got a lot of potential."

In that regard, she's like her boyfriend. In addition to being team-mates, Potter and Petrova are both Seekers learning to deal with the high expectations that come with playing Quidditch at its highest level. When Watson announced his side Monday, they were each added to a professional roster for the first time.

Said Petrova, "We both had reason to celebrate. So I think it makes sense that we went out and had a nice time together."

Despite their public display on Diagon Alley, the couple seems to have done a fine job keeping their budding relationship hidden at Nimbus Arena.

"Harry and Kat are seeing each other? You could have fooled me," fellow first-year United player Joel Feinberg said when questioned Tuesday. "Sure, they get along all right -- they have to because all the Seekers fly together in practice every day. But they've never looked particularly close to me."

"I don't believe it for a minute," Puddlemere Keeper Oliver Wood added.

Scepticism aside, it should come as no great surprise that the Boy Who Lived has become involved with another Quidditch player. His penchant for other Seekers stretches back into his Hogwarts years when he, a Gryffindor, went out with Ravenclaw counterpart Cho Chang.

The greater debate is sure to be over whether Potter's new love can last in a way none of his previous relationships have. It's too soon for there to be a clear answer. But Petrova seems to have the trappings of a stardom of her own, qualities that should make it easier for her to fit in a high-profile life with the wizarding world's biggest celebrity.

A number of noteworthy companies in the fashion and Quidditch-equipment industries are already rumoured to be courting the sultry teen as a potential model for their products. With her success on the pitch and her name linked to Harry Potter, more interest is sure to follow.

"She could be really big," said Gladrags executive Winston Tailor, who confirmed his company has been in negotiation with Petrova's representatives about a modelling contract. "She's got that look every company wants. Not only is she beautiful, she also has an energy and a presence about her. In a year or two, it could be her face you see in ads for robes, brooms, sweets and any number of other things."

"It's all very flattering and a bit overwhelming," Petrova said of the attention. "For now, I'm trying to think about Quidditch instead."

Presumably, she's thinking about Harry Potter too. Even with her good looks and her bright future in Quidditch and modelling, it's the 17-year-old's love life that is sure to draw the greatest envy.

"I'm a lucky girl, I guess," Petrova said.

No one will argue that. With just about every unmarried witch in Britain wishing to capture Potter's heart, Petrova couldn't have spent Monday with him without good fortune on her side.

Whether lady luck will continue to smile upon the wizarding world's hottest new couple is anyone's guess. But for now, at least, a pretty, blonde Seeker has snatched up the Boy Who Lived.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Erato Steele is the Daily Prophet's gossip columnist. Her weekly column, Charmed Hearts, runs in Tuesday's editions. Owl her at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: Okay, everyone feel free to flame away. I've probably earned it. But perhaps you should take a look back at my Article 1 author's note first.

My betas, Chi, Nancy and R.G., deserve the usual credit for hard work and astute comments. However, they had nothing to do with the content of this chapter, so the blame is all mine.

On another note, I'm honoured so many of you voted for me in the recent Best of Phoenix Song Contest. I know I should be happy -- I received the award I had a realistic chance at -- but I can't say that I am. Why? Because I won an award while so many vastly superior authors with vastly superior stories did not. Serendipity, Aibhinn, Musings, Delylah, Myth and Legend, Kokopelli, Imogen, Tarkas and Calixa (to name a just few of many) all deserved a place alongside the other winners much more than I did. So, if you haven't already, pick one of them and check out his or her stories (and leave a review!). You wont' be disappointed.


	24. The rest of the story

From the Daily Prophet of 31 August, 2000

The rest of the story

More to Puddlemere than Potter and Diop

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- With the start of the season two days away, the first question on the mind of everyone connected with Puddlemere United is the same one that's been there all summer: Harry Potter or Samuel Diop?

The two superstar Seekers have been in the spotlight at Nimbus Arena ever since the Boy Who Lived agreed to join United in June. They deserve the attention -- whoever prevails in their fiercely contested struggle for the place in the first seven is likely to be the greatest single contributor to the club's success.

But whether it's Potter, Diop or even the relatively unknown Ekaterina Petrova chasing the Golden Snitch when the side opens the season at Portree on Saturday, the Seeker will need plenty of help if Puddlemere is going to contend for its first championship in 25 years.

Manger Glenn Watson is guardedly optimistic the support will be there.

"I think we have a pretty strong side all around," said the Puddlemere boss, who is entering his fourth season directing the team. "We finished third last year and we have most of our key players back so we're definitely looking up the table. We know there are areas where we can improve but I think we have a lot of skilled players and the potential to win a lot of matches this winter."

Puddlemere won 18 times a year ago in its most successful campaign in a decade. The winning potion usually mixed a fast capture from Diop -- the Senegalese international caught the Snitch in each of United's victories -- with a workmanlike defensive effort from the rest of the side. It's a formula Watson hopes to be less reliant on this year as his team tries to climb past Montrose and Wimbourne in the standings.

"I think we're going to score more goals this year," Watson said. "The talent is there to put more points on the board and we really need to do it to take a bit of the pressure off of our Seekers. We found out last year that you need to steal a victory or two when the luck of the Snitch goes against you if you want to win a championship."

The one certain change in Puddlemere's first seven should favour a more offensive strategy. Norwegian Chaser Terje Helstad, a defensive specialist who made his mark at Nimbus Arena by teaming with skipper Siobhan Moran to shut off opponents in the centre of the pitch, has moved to Wigtown on a 130,000-Galleon transfer. Of his possible replacements, only Kate Towne -- a reserve who did not suit up for a first-team match a year ago -- seems suited to the same rugged style.

Instead, Watson used young finisher Corinne Kiely with his returning starters, Moran and Hernando Chavez, in United's exhibition win over Lourdes. Kiely saw limited first-team action last year but scored 141 goals in just 19 games with the Puddlemere reserves.

"I know I can't fill the role Terje played last year but I think I can contribute a lot more offensively," the powerful 22-year-old from Taunton said. "I like to go to the hoops and put pressure on the other team's defence."

Kiely should battle for pitch time with a pair of speedy, attack-oriented players. French passing specialist Angelique Rouselle was Puddlemere's most called upon backup a year ago, appearing in 14 matches (including two starts) and collecting 49 assists. Alessandro Albertini, a 24-year-old transfer from Lazio in the Italian League, has impressed with his Quaffle-control skills.

The three potential scorers will be called on to take up some of an offensive load that rested mostly on Chavez a year ago. Though he averaged more than six goals per game, the lightning-quick Peruvian, now 32, often appeared vulnerable to the battering he was subjected to by United's more physical opponents. Chavez missed at least part of nine games because of injury.

"The new Chasers like to attack more," Chavez said. "Together we should be able to open the game up and that will make scoring a lot easier for all of us."

Moran, a veteran of Ireland's 1994 World Cup triumph and 11 seasons with Puddlemere, knows any move toward offensive Quidditch will put any even greater emphasis on her ability to mark the opposition's top Chaser and she readily accepts the challenge.

"I want to go up against the other sides' best," she said. "Keeping them from scoring is a lot of hard work, but I've been playing this game a long time and I know what I have to do. I think I can do it too."

It's his captain's dogged, team-oriented attitude Watson hopes to see from all his Chasers.

"Siobhan sets an excellent example," the manager said. "We've got a group of five or six Chasers that balance each other very well. If they work together and put in the kind of effort she does, I think they'll all make fine contributions."

It's hard to be as confident about United's Beaters.

"Anybody who saw us play last year could tell what our weakness was," Watson said. "Our Beaters were not on the same level with the rest of the side."

Gareth Weston and Joe Smith, last winter's usual first-team tandem, return looking to redeem what were once considered bright careers. Both can be counted on to do a passable job protecting the United Seeker, a defensive role considered primary in Watson's usual Snitch-focused strategy. But they have often struggled to coordinate their Bludgers with the Chasers, especially at the offensive end of the pitch.

Another potential first-seven choice is Gerald Eddington, generally considered Puddlemere's best off-season addition other than Potter. The 20-year-old former Ballycastle man arrives on an 80,000-Galleon transfer after having fought his way up from the reserves to the Bats' starting line-up last year with his powerful and timely hitting.

"I see this season as a great opportunity for me," Eddington said. "I improved my game a lot last season, and now that I'm part of a team with a legitimate chance at the championship, I have the opportunity to really make a name for myself."

Third-year reserve Raul Suarez and hard-hitting Scot Maggie MacDeavitt could also see action in a Beating corps that is sure to be under increased scrutiny with Puddlemere's high expectations for reaching the top of the table. That pressure would become even greater should United go ahead with the likely shift to a more offensive overall strategy.

"We need (the Beaters) to be more effective this year," Watson said. "If they can continue to do well at protecting their team-mates and become a bit more involved in dictating territorial play, that would go a long way toward helping us achieve our goals."

Another key element of Puddle U's title hopes is the Keeping of England international Oliver Wood. After working his way up from obscurity to starter in his first five seasons with the club, the spirited shot-stopper emerged as a star last winter. He led the league in save percentage without sitting out a single minute, turning in one fiercely determined effort after another to backstop United's title push.

"Oliver's so steady," Watson said. "He never relaxes during a match and he plays with as much passion as I've ever seen from a player. We relied on him heavily last season and I'm sure we can count on him again this year."

American Tamika Simmons, a 19-year-old in her first season of full professional play, figures to be the first reserve Keeper.

All told, Watson can call on a talented and experienced squad.

"It's a good side," Moran said, "better than last year, I think. We should be more balanced and that ought to make us more dangerous in all respects."

Throw in two first-class Seekers in Potter and Diop, and the lessons learned in last year's run up the table, and Puddlemere's goal is clear -- an end to the 24-year wait for a trophy.

"Only a championship is acceptable this year," Wood said. "We came so close last season and now we're even better. We definitely don't want to experience that kind of disappointment again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 23. It's good to know you're not too put off by the turn of events. Thanks as well to my betas, Kate, Nancy and R.G., for their typical hard work my behalf.


	25. Potter, Puddlemere arrive in Portree

A/N: Sorry to those of you I bored with the last chapter. I felt like I couldn't start the season without doing _something _about the rest of the team. A special thanks to those of you who were bold enough to review and say you didn't enjoy it. Not that you're likely to find this chapter much better, but the season itself starts in Chapter 26.

Speaking of the season, for those of you interested in following how things are progressing around the league (like all you Jenny Wesley fans) I've started keeping a league table and weekly fixtures to go with my Quidditch articles beginning with this chapter. Coding restrictions on this site prevent me from uploading them here, but you can see them attached to my chapters at Phoenix Song www(dot)phoenixsong(dot)net/symphony/story(dot)php?cid1826. Thanks to Jeconais for helping get this set up.

Also, kudos to my excellent betas, LadyChi, Nancy and Promethean Alchemist.

From the Daily Prophet of 2 September, 2000

Potter, Puddlemere arrive in Portree

United to meet Prides in today's opener

By Murray Pope

PORTREE, Isle of Skye -- It's official. Harry Potter is in town.

Britain's most celebrated Seeker arrived here Friday morning alongside 11 of his team-mates as Puddlemere United Apparated north to face the new season. His presence means the Boy Who Lived will be in uniform when United meets the Prides in today's season-opening match.

Whether or not he'll play is another question.

"I can't say," Potter answered evasively when asked if he would be in the first seven following Puddlemere's hour-long practice at Star Stadium on Friday afternoon.

United manager Glenn Watson was just as vague about his side, saying, "You'll find out tomorrow."

However, the select group of dignitaries and media that was permitted to attend the practice session got a taste of the potential impact Potter could make in the league this winter.

While the rest of the United players casually worked through passing and flying drills, the Boy Who Lived and his rival for the starting role, Samuel Diop, faced off in one last preseason search for the Snitch. Both flew aggressively but not physically, a style that fit the team's light workout, and they were side by side when they spotted the golden ball. In what seemed an almost symbolic chase up the north end of the pitch, Potter simply outraced United's long-time first-team choice and nabbed the Snitch at the edge of the home team's scoring area.

"It was exhilarating to watch," said head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Adolphus Fawkes, who is here to watch today's match. "I can't wait to see all the good things Harry Potter is going to do for this league."

Potter downplayed the action, noting, "It was just practice." Yet, he also expressed enthusiasm heading into today's match.

"I'm really happy to be here," he said. "It's exciting to finally be getting the season started. I'm looking forward to the match."

Looking forward is not such a bright prospect for the Prides. They face both the clamour surrounding Potter's potential debut and a powerful Puddlemere side looking to strengthen its position for a run at the championship with a quick start to the season. That's a tall opening-day order for a team that has finished in the bottom half of the table three years running.

"It's going to be a challenge," said second-year Portree manager Michelle MacDonald. "Puddlemere has a strong side, one of the best in the league. I know we're going to have to be on top form to come away with a result."

The Prides will certainly need a top performance from Seeker Nairne Kerr. The 27-year-old Isle of Skye native must figure out a way to beat her highly regarded Puddlemere counterpart -- be it Potter or Diop -- if her side is to have any hope of stealing a victory.

"I'm going to have to give it my all," said the sixth-year professional, who had eight captures in 20 games last winter. "I flew against Diop twice last season and I saw firsthand how quickly he can decide a match. I'm sure Potter's the same way. Since they're both such good players, I'll have to do whatever I can to make them react to me."

"I have a great deal of confidence in Nairne," MacDonald said. "She knows the pressure's going to be on her and I think that's going to motivate her to be at her best."

Potter declined to discuss strategy but expressed respect for his potential opponent.

"(Kerr) has a lot of first-team experience and she knows all the tricks," he said. "She's going to be hard to catch off guard. I'm sure she'll make it hard for us."

Watson, however, seemed extremely confident in his stars' ability to catch the Golden Snitch.

"If it comes down to Seeker play, I like our chances," he said.

The United manager is more concerned about the ability of Portree's dangerous Beaters, captain Hamish Bruce and Austria's Markus Zingler, to alter the flow of the game.

"Bruce is about as good as they come," Watson said. "We have to keep a very close watch on his Bludgers because he can make hits that dominate a game."

"If Puddlemere has a weakness, it's the Beaters," Bruce, a Scottish international, said. "Markus and I, we have to take advantage by keeping the Bludgers after their best players."

Two of those players are United Chasers Siobhan Moran and Hernando Chavez, veterans sure to cause match-up troubles to the younger, less-experienced Prides. The ability of Icelandic international Thora Sigurdardottir to keep pace with the speedy Chavez will be crucial for Portree, while United will look to whomever Watson chooses as his third starter for a scoring lift.

Both sides expect strong performances from their Keepers -- Meaghan McCormack for Portree and Oliver Wood for Puddlemere.

One regular advantage Portree won't be able to call on is the often-brutal Hebridean weather. Daily Prophet diviners predict sunny skies and temperatures in the middle teens for today's match, a forecast that promises to be decidedly different from the two sides' last meeting here in January. Then, a blustery, -13-degree day gave the Prides a distinct advantage and United needed Diop's capture to escape with a 210-130 victory.

"It was so cold up here last year that our Chasers could barely hold on to the Quaffle," said Watson, whose team beat Portree 240-70 in last season's contest at Nimbus Arena. "It's much better to be making this trip now while it's still warm."

The nice weather should also please the fans. The match has been sold out for weeks and Puddlemere supporters, most of whom have made the long Apparation expecting to see Potter's debut, were already beginning to gather in places all over wizarding Portree on Friday night.

"It's going to be a historic game," said Michael Chesterton, 37, of Derby, who made the trip with his wife and 9-year-old son. "We all can't wait to see Harry."

They'll definitely get a chance to see the Boy Who Lived, who will be at Star Stadium for today's 1 p.m. start. It remains to be seen if the young hero will be in the air when the Golden Snitch is set loose for the first time in the new season.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Murray Pope covers Portree for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.


	26. Puddlemere beats down Prides

From the Daily Prophet of 3 September, 2000

Puddlemere beats down Prides

Bludger hit helps United avoid upset

By Murray Pope

PORTREE, Isle of Skye -- A newcomer stole the show as the new season began Saturday, and surprisingly, it wasn't Harry Potter.

With the Boy Who Lived watching his first match as a member of Puddlemere United from the sideline, young Beater Gerald Eddington delivered the big blow that crushed a game effort by the Pride of Portree. Eddington's bone-cracking Bludger turned the momentum after the home side's fast start, propelling powerful Puddlemere to a deceptively difficult 290-90 season-opening victory at Star Stadium.

"It's great to get that first win in the first match," Puddlemere manager Glenn Watson said. "It makes things so much easier when you start the season with a result and go to the top of the table rather than the bottom."

But for most of the match, a result seemed very much in doubt for Watson's heavily favoured side.

The Prides' Chasers befuddled United for the first hour and a quarter with an aggressive zone defence, clogging the edge of the scoring area and looking for chances to counter. The last came at the 72-minute mark when Neil Walton stole the Quaffle and raced in alone to give Portree a shock 90-80 lead.

Then Eddington rescued Puddlemere with his bat.

In the 76th minute, the 20-year-old -- playing in his first United match after a summer transfer from Ballycastle -- positioned himself for a hit just as team-mate Hernando Chavez made a cut toward the Portree hoops under pressure.

"I saw their Chaser (Thora Sigurdardottir) closing in on Hernando and I knew he wasn't going to get open for a shot without support," Eddington said. "I figured I could give him some space so I just hit the Bludger as hard as I could in that direction."

Eddington's aim was perfect and Sigurdardottir, who was angled in the other direction, never saw the iron ball coming. The Bludger caught her squarely on the right upper arm, nearly knocking her from her broom and drawing loud groans from a sell-out crowd of 6,413 that was split almost evenly between Portree and Puddlemere supporters.

"I guess the idea worked," Eddington said. "I did get Hernando clear."

Chavez scored the tying goal on a pass from Corinne Kiely just seconds later, starting a run of 210 unanswered points for United that was capped by Seeker Samuel Diop's 97th-minute capture.

"It was a key goal and it was easy thanks to Gerald," Chavez said. "I was unmarked."

Sigurdardottir, who had effectively shut down Chavez until that point, remained in the match despite what would later be diagnosed as a hairline fracture of the humerus. But the dogged Iceland international was visibly slowed on defence thereafter and her passing became erratic.

"It's really a shame," Portree manager Michelle MacDonald said. "Thora was having a great match before she was hit. Chavez is a brilliant scorer and she wasn't giving him an inch. She was probably the main reason we were ahead at that point."

"You never want to see a player hit that hard with a Bludger, but it was a fair play and it came at just the right time for us," Watson said. "It really gave us the spark we needed to put paid to the match."

The result gave Puddlemere three straight opening-day victories and none was bigger than Saturday's. For a United side with its eyes set on a championship, a loss to the Prides -- who won just eight matches last season -- could have been a crippling early blow.

"I think we're all breathing a sigh of relief," Puddlemere Keeper Oliver Wood said. "We were not on top form today -- far from it -- and we could have easily panicked and lost the match. That we toughed it out and won is a huge lift, both for our position in the table and our confidence."

Eddington agreed.

"When I was with the Bats last year, this was the kind of match we always let slip away. To finish strong and win such a close game will give us a nice boost going home," the day's hero said, referring to next week's Nimbus Arena debut against Caerphilly.

Meanwhile, the Prides were left to take solace in their determined upset bid.

"We played very well so it was disappointing to see the match end the way it did," said Portree captain Hamish Bruce. "We know Puddlemere's got a right strong side though, and I reckon we'll win a lot of matches this year if we can keep working as hard as we did today."

The Puddlemere Chasers, who had been creating vast amounts of possession but few scoring chances before Eddington's pivotal hit, dominated the game after it. Just two minutes after Chavez's equaliser, Kiely sliced into the scoring area and stuffed a perfect pass from skipper Siobhan Moran into the left hoop for a 100-90 United lead.

Chavez doubled the advantage in the 83rd minute, bumping past Sigurdardottir for a wide-open shot that left Portree keeper Meaghan McCormick with no chance. Goals from Moran and Chavez followed in the next five minutes to give United a 130-90 edge.

"It took a while for us to start going," said Chavez, who finished with four goals. "But after the equaliser we knew it was our match. We made a good run."

Diop put the exclamation point on the surge.

After enduring a match-long Bludger assault from Bruce, the man who started ahead of Potter finally found room for relatively undisturbed hunting as the Prides tried desperately to slow the United Chasers. Diop quickly took advantage, ending the match with his second smart move in a matter of minutes.

As he looped around the south end of the pitch in the 97th minute with Portree counterpart Nairne Kerr following closely, the Senegalese Seeker keenly spotted the Snitch hiding in Kiely's robes. Diop jumped to pace, and using his momentum to shake off Kerr's valiant attempt to tackle him from behind, broke into the clear. It took him only a few seconds to chase the golden ball to ground level and capture the deciding 150 points for Puddlemere.

"My team needed me to get the Snitch," said Diop, who recorded his 37th capture in 49 matches with United. "(Portree) made it hard, but I did it."

"Samuel's great in close matches. He saw a lot of defensive pressure today and he fought through it for his capture," said Watson, who pointed to MacDonald's decision to move Bruce off his harassment role as the final factor in the United victory.

"I knew then that the match was ours," he said. "Kerr's a fine Seeker, but marking Samuel without support and hunting for the Snitch at the same time is almost impossible."

Still, it was a change MacDonald felt she had to make.

"Hamish did well keeping Diop off kilter for most of the match," the Portree manager said. "I really didn't want to change tactics, but we had to do something to break their Chasers' momentum. I suppose it was the wrong decision in the end."

It was in the early stages of the match that every decision made by the Prides seemed to work perfectly.

After Kiely gave United an early 30-10 lead with the second of her game-high seven goals, MacDonald shifted her team into the zone defence and Puddlemere's offensive opportunities almost vanished. The two sides traded attack and counterattack over the following 45 minutes and United held a 60-50 lead at the hour mark.

Then Walton, playing at the top of the Portree zone, seemed to figure out the Puddlemere passing scheme, intercepting a series of passes and sending away team-mate Abdullah Al Dosari for a pair of goals that levelled the score at 80. Walton's goal in the 72nd minute gave Portree its only lead.

The Prides' Chasers finished the match with three goals apiece. According to MacDonald, team mediwizards expect Sigurdardottir to be fit in time for next week's fixture at Wimbourne.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Murray Pope covers Portree for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: I've hit a bit of a lull in my writing so I might take a bit of a break from posting after this article. But I figured I should at least give you the first game first in thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate all your comments! When it comes out, you can look for Harry's perspective on this match in Chapter 27.

To see the latest league tables, check out www(dot)phoenixsong(dot)net/symphony/story(dot)php?cid1849.

Thanks also to LadyChi, Nancy and Promethean Alchemist for their beta work and to Jeconais for helping post with the tables.


	27. Potter pleased to cheer on Puddlemere

From the Daily Prophet of 3 September, 2000

Potter pleased to cheer on Puddlemere

By KC Allen

PORTREE, Isle of Skye When Puddlemere United Seeker Samuel Diop made his move Saturday afternoon, so did Harry Potter.

As Diop shook loose from his Pride of Portree defenders and raced after the Golden Snitch, the Boy Who Lived leapt to his feet and added his excited shouts of encouragement to the cauldron of sound inside Star Stadium. When Diop grabbed the winged ball and a 290-90 victory for Puddlemere, Potter pumped his fist in celebration and rushed onto the pitch to congratulate the triumphant players in blue.

It was the kind of display one expects to see from a diehard fan. Not from a superstar relegated to the bench.

But, as any witch or wizard with even the slightest knowledge of his other accomplishments can tell you, Harry Potter is not your typical Quidditch superstar.

Puddlemere's 100,000-Galleon newcomer doesn't begrudge Diop his place in the starting line-up. To Potter, a spot on the sideline is more of an accomplishment than a setback.

"I'm really, really happy just to be here," the 20-year-old Seeker said at the post-match news conference Saturday. "I know everyone says that, but it's true. I started training not knowing what to expect. Making the team was my goal and I've done that, so now I'm just trying to enjoy the experience. After all, Quidditch is great fun.

"When (manager Glenn) Watson called me into his office on Thursday and told me to pack my gear to come up here, I was delighted. Just being here listening to a huge crowd chant and cheer, seeing all the tactics we've been working on play out in the air against real opponents and, of course, watching my team-mates win it was an amazing experience. And, being there on the bench, I had about the best view in the stadium. I really couldn't ask for more."

The Puddlemere United fans, most of whom had been expecting more than a backup's role from their newest hero, will be delighted to learn there is more Quidditch ahead for the Boy Who Lived. Just not with the first team. After Saturday's match, Watson announced Potter will start for the Puddlemere reserves when they take on Portree's second team at Nimbus Arena on Tuesday.

"(Seekers coach) Perry (Holmes) and I are very impressed with the progress Harry's shown so far and we obviously want him to continue to improve his form," United's manager said. "We also know the only way he's going to do that is if he gains more match experience, so he'll be playing for the reserves on Tuesday. It's not quite the same as first-team Quidditch, but it will give him a greater taste of the professional game."

"I can't wait," Potter said. "It'll be good to get another chance to get out there and play."

That he could have demanded a chance to play with the first seven an action that wouldn't be out of character for most players of his stature doesn't seem to have occurred to him.

"Why would I do that?" the young Seeker asked incredulously when the subject of first-team match time came up. "How would that help the team? The worst thing I could do is make myself more of a distraction than I already am."

It's that selfless attitude that could be Potter's greatest contribution to Puddlemere in the short term. While many star Seekers are driven only by the individual glory of the Golden Snitch, the Boy Who Lived seems genuinely committed to his team's success. That's something for which Watson is grateful.

"Harry's handled the situation very well," said the Puddlemere boss. "He's already a brilliant flier and a very talented seeker. I'm sure he knows perfectly well that a number of the other clubs in this league would love to have him. He could have come to me and said 'Play me or transfer me to a team that will,' and I wouldn't have blamed him. Instead it's been 'What can I do to help the team?' and 'What can I do to get better?' A manager can't ask for more than that from a first-year player, especially one of his skill.

"The fact is, we think Harry's got a brilliant future ahead of him. In terms of flying, he can already compete with the best. About the only reason he wasn't on the pitch today is because Samuel's game is more refined at this point. That's where we're especially lucky. Having the two of them means we can give Harry however much time he needs to find top form. I think that will be good for his career in the long run."

Potter apparently thinks so too.

"Having one of the world's best Seekers as a team-mate is definitely something that's helped me a lot," the Boy Who Lived said. "I've only known (Diop) a month and I've already learned a lot just from watching him and training with him. I think he even motivates me to work harder because I know he's going to beat me in every single drill if I don't give 110 percent. Not that he doesn't beat me most of the time anyway. Hopefully, I'll be able to pick up on a few more of his tricks as the season goes along."

So, for now at least, Potter seems to have no qualms about Diop winning their hard-fought competition for the starting role.

"Sam absolutely deserves to be out their playing with the first team," Puddlemere's first-year Seeker said of his erstwhile intra-team rival. "It doesn't matter what the situation is, he just about always catches the Snitch. You saw today's match. Portree's Beaters had Bludgers after him almost the whole time, and the minute they gave him space he had the capture.

"I hope he does that a lot more this season. If he does, Puddlemere will probably have the championship and I'd gladly cheer him on for that, whether it's from the bench or the training pitch."

If there's a trophy involved, even Potter's staunchest supporters should be happy. Especially if their hero is playing every Tuesday night.

KC Allen is the Daily Prophet's national sports columnist. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com

* * *

A/N: First of all, I need to apologize to all of you for the horrid delay in posting. I'm not going to make excuses, but I certainly never intended to go five months without doing any writing. My sincerest thanks go to those of you who e-mailed, reviewed or IMed encouraging me to keep going; it's very likely I would have given up without all the support. 

As for future posting, I'm not going to promise anything. But if I go more than I month without a new chapter any time soon, you all have my permission and encouragement to flame me unmercifully.

So, again, thanks to all of you for not giving up on my humble (and belated) work. And thank yous to my betas, LadyChi, Nancy and Promethean Alchemist.


	28. Potter paces reserves' rout

From the Daily Prophet of 6 September, 2000

Potter paces reserves' rout

Seeker sparks big victory, bigger crowd

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- "Today was pretty exciting. I don't think I'm going to forget it anytime soon."

That was what Harry Potter had to say, but were it not for the degree of understatement involved, the words could have come from just about any of the more than 8,000 witches and wizards who spent Tuesday afternoon at Nimbus Arena.

Unforgettable, indeed.

Potter finally made his long-awaited public Quidditch debut and gave the raucous, overflowing crowd that turned out to see him plenty of reason to remember this day at the pitch. The celebrated Puddlemere Seeker flew brilliantly through the constant cheers, his smart capture of the Golden Snitch highlighting the United reserves' impressive 250-20 rout of the backups from the Pride of Portree.

"That was fun," Potter said.

"It was quite a show, and it's safe to say we have Harry to thank for that," added Adam Briscoe, the manager of the Puddlemere reserves.

After the Boy Who Lived sat out Puddlemere's two home preseason games and the senior squad's opener at Portree on Saturday, United fans showed up in unprecedented numbers to watch him play before an audience for the first time as a professional.

"It was great to be able to go out there with my team-mates and play a real match," Potter said at the post-game news conference. "Having 8,000 witches and wizards there watching us took a bit of getting used to, but we played a strong match and took the victory. That's what matters."

For most of the 8,103 fans on hand, a result in the meaningless game meant far less than a strong showing from the Boy Who Lived. To their delight, the hero-turned-Seeker delivered both.

After almost an hour of fast-paced searching interspersed with thrilling manoeuvres for space, Potter spotted the Snitch near the base of the grandstands at the east boundary line. Racing away from Portree Seeker John Devlin, who had been flying nearly at his side, he opened a seemingly insurmountable head start as the crowd's roars literally shook the stadium.

But Potter's best flying came moments later when, rather than fleeing directly away from its pursuers, the golden ball unexpectedly zipped toward the centre of the pitch, opening up Devlin's angle of attack. Using his pace advantage, Potter darted sharply across his Prides counterpart's path and neutralized the threat. Then the Boy Who Lived expertly kept himself between Devlin and the Snitch until he could chase down the tiny ball and the Puddlemere victory.

"It was a tough capture because the Snitch didn't do what I expected when I first saw it," Potter said. "When it turned, I knew I had to react quickly or their Seeker was going to have the advantage. Luckily, I was able to cut him off."

"Harry made a very mature decision," said Puddlemere first-team manager Glenn Watson, who watched the match from the top box. "A Seeker's instinct is to chase the Snitch when he sees it, but if he'd done that, the geometry would have been decidedly in (Devlin's) advantage. By playing for position, Harry was able to take back control of the situation as soon as he knew he'd lost it. That's impressive flying."

The crowd certainly thought so. The capture brought the loudest, longest cheers of the afternoon from all around Nimbus Arena. The rousing standing ovation -- emphasised by a series of fireworks set off by a group of redheaded supporters in the top box and the security wizards' struggle to keep the throngs from pouring onto the field -- continued for more than seven minutes until Potter led the Puddlemere players back to the locker rooms.

Devlin, meanwhile, was left to rue a doubly painful defeat.

"That was tough to take," he said. "After Potter got that head start, the Snitch did the one thing that could have saved me and even then I couldn't take advantage. It almost feels like I lost this match twice."

In truth, the entire match must have been frustrating to the Portree Seeker. He received little in the way of Bludger support and was forced to try to mark Potter almost single-handedly -- a task even the best of the league's first-team Seekers would find challenging. Devlin was completely overmatched.

"Give him credit," Potter said diplomatically. "He worked very hard."

Potter forced that hard work, hunting for the Snitch at a much faster pace than is typical of most Seekers. Devlin often had to push himself just to shadow the Boy Who Lived's movements, leaving him little opportunity for searching of his own.

Potter added to his advantage with periodic bursts of speed and dives or climbs that usually gave him valuable seconds of uncontested Seeking and left his Portree counterpart scrambling to keep pace. The most exciting moment of the match before the capture came on the quarter hour when the Puddlemere Seeker's perfectly executed feint resulted in Devlin nearly careening into one of the Puddlemere goal hoops.

"He was really good. It was only luck that I ever had a chance," Devlin conceded.

"The situation wasn't as challenging as it could have been, but Harry played well," Watson said. "He was thoroughly in control of his portion of the game throughout the match, and he got the Snitch. You can't ask anything more of a Seeker."

Watson would not say if Potter's showing was strong enough to earn him playing time with Puddlemere's senior team, which opens its home season Saturday against Caerphilly. However, the United manager did say his club will "continue to give Harry as much match experience as possible, be it with the first team or the reserves."

The prospect of more chances to see their newest hero will be welcome news to the Puddlemere faithful. Though the club does not sell reserve-team tickets in advance, many fans had to be turned away Tuesday after seats for the 1 p.m. match sold out within 45 minutes of going on sale at 10 a.m. United officials said it was the first time in the team's 708-year history that a reserve match has sold out.

"We usually play in front of 200 or 300 people," Briscoe said. "To have every seat full, everybody screaming and cheering -- that was pretty amazing."

Nimbus Arena was nearly filled to capacity an hour before the Quaffle was thrown up, and the boisterous energy inside the stadium grew steadily as start time neared. The crowd leapt to its feet at the start of the Puddlemere introductions and gave its first ear-splitting scream when Potter's name was called and the former Auror raced out of the tunnel on his Fireblast. Many supporters stayed on their feet thereafter, greeting every move Potter made -- and the Puddlemere goals -- with riotous applause.

One particularly enthusiastic group of witches behind the home team's bench alternated chants of "Harry rocks our socks!" and "Send Petrova home!" the latter in reference to Ekaterina Petrova, the Boy Who Lived's Russian-born girlfriend and fellow United Seeker.

"It was a great crowd and it helped us a lot," Potter said. "It would have been hard not to get caught up in that kind of excitement."

Though the massive show of support was almost entirely focused on Potter, he wasn't the only Puddlemere player to benefit from it. Puddlemere's young side began the match with a series of aggressive, inspired attacks that seemed to gain in intensity as the din became louder.

"The entire team fed off the crowd," Briscoe said. "All that energy really gave us a lift, helped us take control of the match right from the off."

Italian Alessandro Albertini tallied the game's first goal just 26 seconds in, and his partnership with speedy Chaser Madori Sato quickly left the Prides defence reeling. Add in the domineering display by United Beaters Erik Hansen and Raul Suarez and there was little Portree could do to stop the rout. By the half-hour mark, Puddlemere led 60-10.

Sato finished with a game-high five goals. Albertini added four -- plus four assists -- while defensive specialist Kate Towne also scored for United.

"I'm very impressed," Watson said. "Just about everyone made an excellent showing today."

Leisl Sterm scored both goals for Portree.

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com

* * *

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. It never ceases to amaze me that there people out there who actually want to read this, especially after such a long delay. But I definitely appreciate your support. 

I also appreciate the support of my betas, Chi, Nancy and R.G., who were kind enough to jump back into working with me after I suddenly reemerged from my winter hibernation.


	29. United fans split over starting Seeker

From the Daily Prophet of 9 September, 2000

United fans split over starting Seeker

By K.C. Allen

LONDON -- To any Quidditch-loving patron walking into the Bumblebee pub on Diagon Alley, the proverbial writing is on the wall: "Harry Potter, Pride of Puddlemere."

That message, in the form a blinking, 20-foot sign, stretches across the back wall of the year-old establishment, positioned neatly above a display with sets of Gryffindor and Puddlemere United robes and a Firebolt broom. More than anything, it's a proclamation of loyalty.

"Not everyone who comes here is a Puddlemere fan," said the pub's owner, 22-year-old Lee Jordan. "Supporters of all clubs -- even witches and wizards who don't care about Quidditch -- are welcome here. But we are all Harry Potter fans. I'm fairly sure we'd all like to see him playing for the Puddlemere first team."

To know Jordan's assessment of his clientele is accurate, one only needed to listen to the conversation inside the Bumblebee on Friday evening. Of the nearly 50 patrons who arrived during the dinner rush, many readily joined the lively discussions of today's Puddlemere-vs.-Caerphilly match. And while the merits of United's flanking attack strategy and the wisdom of manager Glenn Watson were hotly debated, no dissenting voice could be found when it was asked if Puddlemere would be better off with the Boy Who Lived starting ahead of rival Seeker Samuel Diop.

Meanwhile, just down the street at the Leaky Cauldron, a considerable portion of those who gathered for a meal or a butterbeer were also talking Quidditch on Friday. The 11 middle-aged friends in one such group identified themselves as long-time Puddlemere supporters.

"We come here after work when we want to talk about the team," said Yurick Masters, a 54-year-old father of three. "Even if we wanted to, we couldn't go to the Bumblebee. We wouldn't fit in."

In fact, Masters -- who's taken his family to every United home match for 21 straight years -- is starting to wonder if he'll even fit in at Nimbus Arena anymore.

"It's great that the stadium is going to full for every game, but all these new fans, I'm afraid they just care about Harry Potter," he said. "I'm afraid they're going to raise a fuss if he doesn't play, even if the team wins."

Such is the risk of success, it seems.

Without question, Potter's arrival has meant unprecedented excitement and fan response for Puddlemere. Seats for every match at Nimbus Arena have long since sold out, with many of the tickets going to newcomers hoping for a chance to see the legendary hero excel on the pitch the way he excelled in the wars against Darkness.

But when the season opened at Portree last week, Diop, a proven star of league and World Cup competition, played Seeker and the Boy Who Lived stayed on the bench. If Diop takes the pitch again today for United's 1 p.m. home debut against the Catapults, it could be before a divided house.

"There are Puddlemere United fans and there are Harry Potter fans, and they don't necessarily overlap," said 38-year-old Donald Forsythe, one of Masters' companions and a self-proclaimed member of the former group. "We have somewhat different interests."

The division has already shown itself twice at Nimbus Arena when some fans reacted to Watson holding Potter out of the line-up for a pair of exhibition matches by chanting the celebrated new boy's name and by booing the manager and Diop.

"I paid a lot of gold for my seats so I could see Harry," said Robbie McVey, a 29-year-old who bought his United season passes over the summer. "I've certainly got a right to be bloody upset if he doesn't even play."

That's a response the Boy Who Lived finds distressing.

"My commitment is to my team," he said. "I've got a great manager and great team-mates, and I'm happy to be able to support them in any way I can. I hope all our fans feel the same way."

But even the opinion of their own hero isn't enough to deter the staunchest Potter supporters. The consensus in the Bumblebee was that the 20-year-old Seeker -- who played at Nimbus Arena for the first time Tuesday with the Puddlemere reserves -- hasn't received a greater role with Puddlemere only because he hasn't been given a fair opportunity to show his talents.

"How could he not be the best if they would just give him a chance?" said patron Gary Grey when asked about the Boy Who Lived's Quidditch skills. "I mean, he's Harry Potter. If he could beat You-Know-Who, catching a little yellow ball will be easy for him."

That's a view Forsythe called "ridiculous" and "the main reason" for the split between Puddlemere's new and old fans.

"It's not that we have anything against Harry," Masters said. "We all know he's a hero, and I think most of us can agree he appears to be a very talented Seeker. But we want the team to have the best possible chance for the championship and Diop's record speaks for itself. He gets the Snitch match after match after match. Unless another player proves himself to be significantly better -- and Harry certainly hasn't done that -- you can't replace that kind of consistent success."

Grey countered by saying Diop (who has 37 captures in 49 games for Puddlemere) was "much too slow" in finding the Snitch last week against the Prides.

"When United was struggling and needed him to come through, (Diop) was nowhere to be found," he said. "He only got the Snitch after the game was already in hand."

Watson seems undeterred by the split in opinion and has steadfastly stuck to his summer-long policy of refusing to name a first seven.

"We have three strong Seekers," the United manager said. "All of them are more than capable of giving us the result we want."

Watson's choice will take to the air today against a Caerphilly team that should be full of confidence following a comprehensive 310-50 thrashing of Chudley on opening day. The Catapults were sixth in the league last winter and have aspirations of an even higher standing after a series of off-season transfers that brought in four new first-team players.

Despite the changes, Seeker Carlos Costa is likely to remain Puddlemere's greatest concern. The Portuguese international was one of just four opponents to catch the Snitch against Diop last season, lifting the Catapults to a shock 230-140 victory in their last visit to Nimbus Arena. Diop's capture helped United to a 410-210 win in last year's meeting in Wales.

But even if United turns in another 400-point performance, when today's match is over the Puddlemere fans at one Diagon Alley pub are almost sure to be disappointed. Potter and Diop can't both be No. 1.

"It's sad," Masters said, "but here we are, one match into the season, and we're worried about the Puddlemere community breaking apart. For the good of the fandom, I hope there's a resolution soon. Infighting won't do anyone any good."

K.C. Allen is the Daily Prophet's national sports columnist. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

This article is dedicated to my official beta, Promethean Alchemist, who recommended the old fans-vs.-new fans angle back about 20 chapters ago. It finally fit in here. Not surprisingly, you can find out which side 'wins' in Chapter 30.

My deepest thanks also go to my prebetas, LadyChi and Nancy, and to the many of you who reviewed Chapter 29. All the support has really helped put to rest many of the concerns I had coming out of my hiatus, so I'm especially appreciative this time around.


	30. Diop captures Snitch, starting job

A/N: Sorry for yet another delay in posting. With HBP due out so soon, it's been really hard for me to focus on writing. I know, excuses, excuses. … Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, and kudos to my betas, Chi, Nancy and R.G., for the usual efforts.

And for those of you interested, thanks to Jeconais' help, a version of this chapter with the league tables can be found at www(dot)phoenixsong(dot)net/symphony/story/2544/

* * *

From the Daily Prophet of 10 September, 2000

**Diop captures Snitch, starting job**

**Potter officially relegated to reserve role**

By Mike Thalia

PUDDLEMERE, England -- Samuel Diop added another quick capture to his growing record of Quidditch League of Great Britain and Ireland successes Saturday.

And it wasn't even his biggest victory of the day.

The Puddlemere United Seeker caught the Golden Snitch less than an hour into his team's home opener, a stirring 270-60 victory over the Caerphilly Catapults at Nimbus Arena. Then he caught himself the most talked-about job in professional Quidditch.

At the news conference following the match, Puddlemere manager Glenn Watson officially named Diop his first-choice Seeker. The announcement brings an end to the Senegalese international's six-week battle with Harry Potter over the chance to start for the navy and gold.

"We've played two matches now and Samuel's got the Snitch in both of them," Watson said. "So, there's no point in denying it any longer -- he's our first Seeker. He's performed exactly as we've all come to expect and I'm sure he's going to have another excellent season."

The news did not come as a surprise or a disappointment to Potter, the legendary war hero and highly regarded Puddlemere newcomer.

"It may not have been set out as specifically, but I definitely knew the situation," he said. "I'm glad everyone else does now too. Perhaps it'll put an end to all the speculation so we can focus on winning matches and, hopefully, a trophy. …

"Sam's a great Seeker; he really deserves the job. I consider myself lucky that I'm in a position to watch him and learn from him."

According to Watson, Potter's role in the immediate future will likely remain the same as it's been in the first eight days of the new season. The Boy Who Lived will continue to serve as Diop's backup during first-team matches and he'll start for the Puddlemere reserves.

"This decision isn't meant to reflect badly on Harry in any way," the Puddlemere boss said. "He's a very skilled Seeker and he's getting better day after day. But Samuel's played a huge part in turning this team into a winner and I can't ignore that kind of experience. I think this decision gives the team the best chance at success and Harry a real opportunity to refine his game without an overwhelming amount of pressure. It should be good for him in the long run."

"I know how fortunate I am just to be here," said Potter, who will next be in action as the United reserves travel to Caerphilly on Tuesday. "I'm happy with any role Glenn wants to give me."

Diop seemed mostly relieved at the reaffirmation of his role. Though the third-year Seeker has 50 straight first-team starts -- and 34 victories -- on his Puddlemere C.V., he had to overcome a fierce challenge from the Boy Who Lived to keep his accustomed position.

"I am glad I've had a good start this season," the 28-year-old said. "If I hadn't, I might have been on the bench today. I want to help my team win. To do that, I must be able to play."

Watson would not provide specifics about how he came to his decision, but he did say he had chosen Diop as his primary Seeker before his team's season-opening victory at Portree last week.

"… Reporters were talking all summer about how it could be Potter or it could be Diop," the manager explained. "I knew that could be to our advantage because, as long as I didn't make an announcement, our first opponents had two first-class Seekers to prepare for instead of one. But now that Samuel has played twice in a row, we've gained about all we can from the charade. It's time we let our fans know where things stand."

If the reaction to Saturday's match is any indication, not all of United's supporters will be pleased.

As was the case during Puddlemere's opening exhibition match, Diop's introduction was greeted by a mix of cheers, boos and surprised murmurs from the announced capacity crowd of 8,197. Several hundred fans -- including about 50 witches and wizards who wore "Potter United" T-shirts and filled an entire section of the south bleachers -- even got up and left when it became clear the Boy Who Lived would not be in the line-up.

"That was a shame," Watson said. "It took away from the opening-day atmosphere."

But it didn't take away from the home side's performance. Those who stayed were treated to an exciting display of aggressive, attacking Quidditch, and fittingly, Diop capped off Puddlemere's victory.

As both sides focused their defensive efforts on the field play, the United Seeker and his lauded Catapults counterpart, Carlos Costa, were given almost total liberty to hunt for the Golden Snitch amid the chaos of the wide-open contest. A series of moves and countermoves followed as the rivals, both considered among the league's best, tried to spot the Snitch without losing track of each other.

The high-speed deadlock -- which included several runs that topped 160 mph and circled the entire pitch -- didn't last long, however.

As they raced above the southeast edge of the stadium in the 52nd minute, Diop and Costa forced the Snitch out from behind the left Puddlemere goal hoop. They saw the golden ball at almost the same time and were quickly racing almost side by side behind it as the Caerphilly Seeker's higher speed at the start of the chase counteracted Diop's superior position. Costa tried to press his advantage and surge ahead as they closed to within a few yards of their quarry, but Diop read the move perfectly and threw his elbow out, causing the Portuguese international to swerve almost 90 degrees to the left to avoid the blow. That left Puddlemere's Seeker unchallenged as he ran down the Snitch.

"(Costa) is a very good Seeker," said Diop, who recorded his 38th career league capture and his third in five matches against the Caerphilly Seeker. "I knew he would get the Snitch if he got past me, so I tried to slow him down. I could not see exactly what happened, but I got the Snitch so I think it worked."

"I thought I had it," Costa said. "I was about to move clear, and suddenly, (Diop's) arm was right in front of my face. I didn't think, I just turned. It was a dumb thing to do; it cost us the match."

"It doesn't matter what the situation is, Samuel figures out what he needs to do to get the Snitch," Watson said. "He can outmanoeuvre you, he can outrun you and -- as you saw today -- he can even play physically if he needs to. That was tough flying and it was especially important because the rest of the side played so well. This would have been a very disappointing match to lose on a quick capture."

Caerphilly's hopes rested almost entirely on an early capture because of a stunning reversal of fortune for the United Chasers. A week after their lacklustre showing at Portree, the Puddlemere attackers scored nearly at will in a dominating, coordinated performance.

The key to the turnaround was a shock change in personnel that saw Watson leave captain Siobhan Moran on the sidelines and start new boy Alessandro Albertini. The former Lazio man's manoeuvring and precision passing perfectly complemented the pace of Hernando Chavez and the finishing of Corinne Kiely in the kind of three-person attacking formation that Puddlemere has rarely used in Watson's tenure.

"We're not usually thought of as an attacking side but some of the new players we've brought in are definitely suited to that style of play," the United manager said. "Today seemed like the right day to show that."

The strategy befuddled the usually offensive-minded Catapults, and United scored on its first four possessions for a 40-10 lead in the first five minutes.

"Give them credit," Catapults manager Tim Jeffers said. "They caught us completely by surprise."

The pace settled down somewhat as Caerphilly shifted to a more defensive posture but the speed with which Puddlemere moved forward often left the Catapults disorganized. That made Chavez's sweeping attacks off the flanks particularly dangerous.

"They're usually the team that's pressing forward," said the Peruvian Chaser, who scored six times. "It was nice to turn the tables on them."

Caerphilly's speedy Chasers -- Margot Mezague, Radim Svoboda and Bronwyn Romney -- had plenty of room to work with when they managed to shift to the attack. But Puddlemere Keeper Oliver Wood, who wore the captain's armband with Moran out, turned in a spirited effort that kept all but Mezague (five goals) in check. After the 15-minute mark, United's lead was never less than 40 points.

"We played extremely well," Watson said. "All aspects of our game really came together. I hope we can play like that a few more times in the next few weeks and really improve our position ahead of the middle of the season."

Mike Thalia covers Puddlemere United for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com


	31. Charmed Hearts

From the Daily Prophet of 12 September, 2000

Charmed Hearts

More heartbreak for Harry

By Erato Steele

PUDDLEMERE, England -- Harry Potter found himself treading a familiar road of heartache this week. For the second time, the young hero's love life has been upstaged by a more established Quidditch star.

The Daily Prophet can exclusively report Potter's recent romance with fellow Puddlemere United Seeker Ekaterina Petrova has come to an abrupt end, and betrayal appears to be the cause.

"No, Harry and I are not seeing each other," Petrova said in a letter released by her representatives at the Most-Charming-Smile Talent Agency on Monday. "We decided that, for the good of the team, it would be best if we remained friends. I hope we can do that without any hard feelings."

It's the detail the saucy Russian teen leaves out that makes it all but certain the Boy Who Lived could only take hard feelings -- and more pain -- away from his latest break-up. He's already been replaced.

A Daily Prophet photographer spotted Petrova, 17, leaving Nimbus Arena with team-mate Gerald Eddington after Puddlemere's Sunday morning practice. Later that evening, they were seen dining together at an intimate table in the Leaky Cauldron on Diagon Alley.

"I could barely believe my eyes," said Leaky Cauldron regular Doris Crockford, 77. "I saw her as I came in and I thought, 'There's that strumpet who's going with Harry.' But when I saw she was another man I nearly lost my head. I mean, what kind of tramp must she be if she's running around on Harry Potter?"

Indeed, the blonde starlet's latest escapade came a full day before it was clear her relationship with the Boy Who Lived was finished. That's sure to have the rumours of infidelity flying.

As usual, Potter would not comment on the situation.

"We figured you would know the drill by now," said one of the 20-year-old hero's agents, Fred Weasley, in response to the Daily Prophet's request for an interview.

"The answer is no," concluded his twin partner, George Weasley. "Harry does not discuss his private life with the press."

But a quote isn't necessary to know this break-up must be doubly painful for the Boy Who Lived. The situation is hardly unfamiliar.

During his fourth year at Hogwarts, his first romantic relationship also ended in heartbreak when classmate Hermione Granger left him for Bulgarian Quidditch star Viktor Krum. It's widely believed Potter's then nebulous fame was not enough to keep Granger -- now an influential Wizengamot member -- interested. At the time, Krum, who was at Hogwarts as the Durmstrang entrant in the Triwizard Tournament, was one of the wizarding world's biggest celebrities after his brilliant showing in the 1994 World Cup.

Though no one will claim Eddington can match Potter's unquestioned fame, he is the more accomplished Quidditch player. While the Boy Who Lived has been relegated to the reserves for Puddlemere's first two matches, Eddington, a 20-year-old Beater, has been among United's first-team heroes. It appears that was enough to sway the fancy of the ambitious, young Russian.

When confronted after United's practice on Monday, Petrova vehemently denied committing any acts of impropriety.

"Of course I didn't cheat on Harry," the aspiring model argued. "We were never really even a couple."

But Petrova's claim of innocence seems almost preposterous considering it came just a fortnight after she and the Boy Who Lived were spotted gallivanting around Diagon Alley by numerous reputable witnesses.

"As much as it pains me to say it, they were together," said Crockford, who saw Potter and Petrova in the Leaky Cauldron. "You could tell by the way that scarlet woman kept looking at him. She seemed like she was completely smitten."

Even Eddington denied knowledge of a romance between the two Seekers, raising the possibility Petrova has also been duplicitous with her latest beau.

That suggestion also brought a denial. When asked about Eddington on Monday, the Russian said, "I like him. He's very nice and we have a lot in common."

For the moment, that's a sentiment the summer transfer from Ballycastle seems to share.

"Kat and I are both new to Puddlemere and we're trying to find out where we fit in," Eddington said. "We'll have to see how things go, but perhaps we can help each other do that. I'd like that. She's a lovely girl, and from what I can tell, she's very fun to be with."

Whether he'll still feel that way in a month is yet to be seen. As Potter has already found out, it doesn't take much to send Ekaterina Petrova off in search of her next celebrity match.

****

Primed for another shot at Potter?

Now that he's single again, witches all over Britain undoubtedly will be queuing up for the chance to win Potter's heart. But one familiar face might have already positioned herself for the first chance to entice the nation's most-eligible bachelor.

Granger has remained one of the Boy Who Lived's best friends despite the tumultuous end to their romance six years ago. She has since been involved a long-term relationship with another of Potter's close associates, Ron Weasley of the Ministry's Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department, but it appears she might be pining for an opportunity to reclaim her old flame.

When your humble correspondent Flooed Granger's Wizengamot office Monday evening seeking comment on Potter's latest break-up, the council member and Weasley could be seen sharing a meal. Weasley quickly reacted to questions by attempting to end the interview, but before he could do so, Granger cast a Silencing Charm. Though it was impossible to hear what was said, the couple then engaged in what could only be described as an animated discussion, which ended with Weasley storming out of the office.

Soon afterward Granger lowered the spell and gave what is believed to be her first public statement about Potter's love life.

"Why can't you just leave Harry alone?" the 20-year-old said. "Don't you understand that he doesn't want everyone watching every little thing he does? He wants to keep at least some of his private life private, and I don't blame him. If you have any respect for him, you'll stop nagging him about every little rumour."

On the surface, this seems to be a heartfelt plea on behalf of a friend. But in context, it could have a more nefarious purpose.

Given Granger's ambitious history of pursuing celebrity boyfriends, it's entirely possible happenstance gave this reporter the opportunity to witness the end of the former Order of the Phoenix member's four-year relationship with Weasley. If that's the case, her statement could be interpreted as a move to reduce scrutiny as she makes a play to win Potter back.

Undoubtedly, many supporters of the Boy Who Lived will be hoping he sees through this possible ruse. If their pasts are any indication, another chance for Granger could only mean more heartbreak for Harry Potter.

Erato Steele is the Daily Prophet's gossip columnist. Her weekly column, Charmed Hearts, runs in Tuesday's editions. Owl her at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com

* * *

A/N: Yup, I'm evil. I'm sorry about that. … Or, perhaps not.

What I am truly sorry about is yet another slow update. I haven't been very motivated lately, so I haven't been getting anything done unless I force myself. But I'll try to force myself a bit more often so I can get a few more chapters out before HBP.

Thanks to all of you who have stuck by me during my long absences -- especially my betas, Nancy, Chi and RG.


	32. Harry dives to victory

From the Daily Prophet of 13 September, 2000

Harry dives to victory

Boy Who Lived's heroics wow Welsh fans

By Ceridwen Myfyr

CAERPHILLY, Wales -- The Seeker dove straight toward the ground at breakneck speed, spinning precariously to avoid successive Bludgers from different directions, nearly levelling an oncoming Chaser and grabbing the Golden Snitch just in time to pull up and avoid a potentially fatal crash by mere inches.

Judging by the audacity of the play, and the fans' reaction to it, one might have guessed Dai Llewellyn was back from beyond the veil for another shot at glory. But it was another legend -- in another uniform -- Caerphilly Catapults fans cheered on this day.

Harry Potter made his Welsh Quidditch debut and turned in a daring performance even Llewellyn, the late Catapults hero still celebrated for his recklessness, would have been pressed to match. It took Potter just 37 minutes to fight through heavy defensive pressure to find the Snitch, and his breathtaking plummet for the capture gave Puddlemere United a 210-70 victory over Caerphilly in an exciting reserve-team clash Tuesday.

"They were very aggressive toward me," Potter said afterwards, "so when I saw the Snitch I knew I needed to be aggressive as well."

Aggressive is putting it mildly.

The Boy Who Lived was racing high above the centre of the pitch, seemingly besieged by the Bludgers and Catapults Seeker Jimmy Weir, when he sighted the Snitch in the open just above ground level. But the Boy Who Lived's hopes of an easy capture disappeared before he could close in as the scrum of Chasers drifted between him and the golden ball.

"I was shut off," the Boy Who Lived said. "I lost sight of the Snitch from where I was so I kept going until I found an opening. Luckily, I spotted it again right off."

Spotting the Snitch was the easy part. It was almost 100 feet beneath the Puddlemere Seeker, forcing him to make a quick decision on a long, dangerous dive through a potential gauntlet of five nearby Chasers if he wanted a direct run at the ball.

"Nobody tries for the Snitch from that angle," said Glenn Watson, Potter's manager during his weekend stints with the Puddlemere first team. "It's far too dangerous. Most Seekers would have flown around the Chasers and looked for the Snitch once they were below the traffic."

Not Potter.

"I couldn't not go for it," the Boy Who Lived said.

He rolled into his dive as Catapults Beater Jari Ylonen fired a Bludger from close range, and he kept twisting as he spotted the other Caerphilly Beater, Fred Smith, taking aim from below. Potter narrowly dodged the iron balls -- and team-mate Kate Towne, who unsuspectingly flew across his downward path -- before breaking into the clear. That gave him just enough space to level off as he snatched the Snitch and the cheers of the home side's fans.

"When he went for it, I thought, 'No bleeding way. In a second, they're going to have to pluck him out of the turf, living or dead,'" Weir said. "But somehow he got past Fred and Jari and pulled it off. It was an amazing capture. There certainly wasn't anything I could do to stop him."

"Sensational," Watson called the play. "Simply sensational. One might also say it was foolhardy, but since he caught the Snitch, I think 'bold' is more appropriate."

Potter downplayed the move, saying, "It was just a dive. There was plenty of room to reach the Snitch if I could get past the obstacles so I took the chance and things worked out for the best."

But the fans were impressed. They rose en masse as the Boy Who Lived hurtled downward and gave a thundering roar when he caught the Golden Snitch. Not even the visiting side's brief celebratory gathering at midfield dampened the reaction. For several minutes, unwavering applause poured from the stands, eventually spurring Potter to hold up the Snitch in recognition of the cheers.

"It's really nice for our team to receive so much support," the Puddlemere Seeker said humbly. "I'm just glad (the fans) enjoyed the match."

It was an especially stirring moment considering Potter was playing in his first professional match away from Nimbus Arena and the crowd was comprised almost entirely of Caerphilly partisans. In order to prevent the influx of Boy-Who-Lived supporters expected to follow United around the league this season, the Catapults gave free passes to Tuesday's reserve match to anyone who has purchased tickets to the Caerphilly senior team's home debut against Kenmare on Saturday.

"It's hard to believe (Caerphilly's) fans cheered for us -- or for Harry, at least -- after we won on their pitch," said Adam Briscoe, the manager of the Puddlemere reserves. "But Harry definitely earned the support today. He flew superbly."

Potter needed to perform well for his fast capture because he was the target of the Caerphilly defence. Weir played a tight, marking style, and seemingly every Bludger struck by Ylonen or Smith was sent in the direction of the Puddlemere Seeker.

"Their defence was tough," Potter said. "It could have been a long stalemate if I hadn't been so lucky. I just happened to be looking in the right place when the Snitch came out early."

"We wanted to put pressure on (Potter)," Weir said. "We tried not to allow him any room to work because last week Portree gave him space and he took over the match. I think we actually contained him fairly well, not that it did us any good in the end."

Caerphilly's defensive scheme toward the Boy Who Lived had a more positive impact on the rest of the match, however. United's Beaters, Erik Hansen and Joe Smith, were compelled to spend most of their energy protecting the Seeker, leaving both sides' Chasers free to wage a lively, back-and-forth game that averaged a goal every third possession.

United seemed to be taken slightly off guard in the opening minutes as the Catapults deployed a Hawkshead Attacking Formation to good effect. Caerphilly's Emrick Wynn scored the game's first two goals, and after Madori Sato found the mark for Puddlemere, the Catapults grabbed a 40-10 lead at the 12-minute mark on scores by Li Zhao and Fenton Chesterton.

A series of crisp passes from Angelique Rouselle (two goals) and several stellar saves by Keeper Tamika Simmons helped Puddle U establish greater influence in the rest of the short contest. Towne's goal in the 29th minute equalised the score at 50 and the last of Sato's three tallies gave United its only lead. Li and Wynn responded by breaking away for their third goals just before Potter ended the match.

"There were certainly a lot of chances," Briscoe said. "Both sides moved the Quaffle well and made plenty of effort to attack the goal hoops. That's the kind of match everyone enjoys watching -- except the Keepers, of course."

Ekaterina Petrova was another player who might not have enjoyed her day at the pitch. The Puddlemere Seeker -- who backed up Potter, her former boyfriend, in a match staged just hours after news of their break-up became public -- was heckled relentlessly as she paced the sideline. Several fans also lustily booed the young Russian as she walked off the pitch, with the jeers stopping only after the Boy Who Lived suddenly jogged over to walk beside the blonde teen.

Potter, who will travel to Appleby on Saturday with the Puddlemere senior squad, refused comment on his relationship with Petrova.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ceridwen Myfyr covers Caerphilly for the Daily Prophet. Owl her at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciated the great response, especially considering the content. I'll try to give you lot at least one or two more chances to review before this goes AU.

Thanks, of course, also go to my betas, R.G., Kate and Nancy.


	33. Diop saves the day

From the Daily Prophet of 17 September, 2000

Diop saves the day

Puddlemere Seeker shakes off injury to shock Arrows

By Paul Bacon

APPLEBY, England -- Harry Potter provided a brief thrill for the spectators at Orchard Park on Saturday. The Appleby Arrows gave them a dominating show. Then Samuel Diop sent them home doubly disappointed.

On a day when his team was completely outclassed, Diop responded with one of the most heroic efforts of his three seasons as Puddlemere's Seeker. Shaking off a rib injury that appeared to have him headed for the bench -- and the Boy Who Lived headed for his first senior appearance -- the Senegalese international doggedly tracked down the Golden Snitch, allowing United to snatch a 230-190 victory from the previously unbeaten Arrows.

"That was as gritty a performance as you're likely to see. Samuel absolutely stole a result for us," said Puddlemere manger Glenn Watson. "Without his toughness we couldn't have possibly won this match."

Even Potter, the heroic newcomer whose early season relegation to the bench continued when Diop stayed in the match, had high praise for his fellow Seeker.

"Today was just another example of why Sam's the best," he said. "He always finds a way to win us the match."

Diop tried to brush off the acclaim, saying, "I just did what my team needed me to do."

But, on this day, what United needed to attain a result bordered on the miraculous.

Riding the momentum from a pair of easy road victories to start the season, Appleby set a blistering pace in its first Orchard Park fixture. The Arrows' physical, coordinated play left Puddlemere scrambling right from the off and it took only 14 minutes for the home side to build a 50-0 advantage.

United's troubles were only beginning. Just seven minutes later, Appleby Beater Gilles Van der Meir's powerful, close-range Bludger hit caught an unsuspecting Diop hard in the right side.

"I struck (the Bludger) well," Van der Meir said. "It was heavy and on target, and I thought it had given my team a big advantage. I was sure he was out of the match."

Diop barely stayed on his broom after the iron ball made impact and the lanky African made no pretence about an immediate return to the action. When he regained his balance, he flew slowly to the ground, clutching his chest in obvious pain.

"It hurt," the Puddlemere Seeker admitted after the match. "I have never been hit so hard by a Bludger before and I hope I will not be hit that hard again."

United captain Siobhan Moran quickly called timeout and mediwizards rushed to treat Diop, sparking five minutes of bizarre contrast.

The Puddlemere starters gathered supportively around their injured team-mate -- who was diagnosed to have bruised ribs -- as the Healers provided what assistance they could within the league's restrictions on restorative magic. At the same time, the Arrows casually tossed Quaffles in an attempt to stay loose. And the crowd cheered ceaselessly for Potter.

Almost as soon as Diop reached the ground, Watson ordered the Boy Who Lived, Puddlemere's reserve Seeker, to warm up for a potential relief appearance. After briefly stretching out, Potter flew back and forth above the United bench to the increasing delight of an audience of 7,498 clearly keen to see the young hero play first-team Quidditch for the first time.

"It certainly looked like we were going to need him," Watson said of his 100,000-Galleon summer acquisition.

But Diop's spirit made sure the Boy Who Lived stayed on the sideline.

"I told myself, 'We cannot lose this match; we need to get the Snitch,'" the Senegalese Seeker said. "I know the Snitch is my job, so I made myself keep playing because it was important for the team."

"I was a bit surprised when Samuel asked to keep going," Watson said. "After the knock he took no one could have complained if he'd come off. Merlin knows, he probably should have. But instead he toughed it out and that shows you the kind of determination he has. I had to let him go for it."

It took most of an hour, but that determination eventually made Puddlemere a winner.

As the Arrows pressed their advantage in hopes of clinching the victory, Diop finally eluded their seemingly constant Bludger attack long enough to spot the Golden Snitch in the 82nd minute. Appleby Seeker Melinda Maddox proved more difficult to escape, however, and Diop needed to withstand a fierce Cobbing foul to the shoulder before he could come clear enough to bring his Velocity C to pace.

Maddox was also called for Blagging as she desperately tried to stay close, but the larger, stronger Puddlemere Seeker fought through the challenge for a free run at the golden ball. Even then, the capture didn't come easily -- Diop had to loop awkwardly around team-mate Gareth Weston before he could pick the Snitch out of the Beater's robes. But with Weston deflecting away a last-gasp Bludger off Van der Meir's bat, the United Seeker finally used a Plumpton Pass to scoop up the Snitch and the stunning victory.

"I had to fly very hard to find the Snitch, but once I saw it, I knew I would get it," Diop said. "(Maddox) tried very hard to stop me, but I knew the fouls could only slow me down. Getting the Snitch away from Gareth was more trouble, but I will do anything I need to do to win -- even use my sleeve."

"It's fitting he caught the Snitch in his robes because he used everything he had to get us this result," Watson said.

Not surprisingly, Arrows boss Morley Barnett had a much different take on the deciding moment.

"It was just beastly watching one play undo 80 minutes of our brilliant work," he said. "To lose on our home pitch when we had such a dominant side, when given a few more minutes we would have had enough points to win even without the Snitch -- it's simply crushing."

Indeed, Appleby came close to earning the victory despite Diop's heroics.

Though the pace of the Arrows' starting surge faded after the injury to the Puddlemere Seeker, the strength of their coordinated attacks did not. Beaters Van der Meir and Niles Ripley overwhelmed their Puddlemere counterparts, Weston and Gerald Eddington, and regularly disrupted the United Chasers' formations. That allowed the Arrows to press forward ruthlessly with the Quaffle, and though Moran did noble work guarding the middle of the park, cutting runs off the wings repeatedly brought Appleby Chasers Darren Sherwood and Sade Ogbeche into the Puddle U scoring area for excellent chances.

Ogbeche converted eight of them and Sherwood added seven goals for the Arrows, who steadily increased their 50-0 lead to 80-10 and 120-30 in the first hour. The advantage might have been even greater had the home side's physical play not led to eight fouls that slowed the match and allowed Puddlemere's Corinne Kiely to score five easy goals.

As it was, Appleby's edge grew as large as 120 points -- 190-70 -- before Kiely converted her final penalty attempt and Diop found the Snitch.

"We did everything we could to take control of the match except hold their Seeker in check," Van der Meir said. "And that was obviously the one thing we needed to do most."

Puddlemere does not play next weekend, giving Diop a fortnight to heal ahead of United's 1 Oct. clash with reigning league champion Montrose. According to Watson, the Seeker should be fully fit in time for the key match at Nimbus Arena.

For Potter, that's likely to mean even more time on the bench, though the distinguished new boy hardly seemed put out that his Saturday flirt with a first-team debut went awry.

"Actually, I'm quite glad I didn't have to play today," the Boy Who Lived said. "That would have meant Sam was too badly hurt to continue and nobody wants to step in that way, especially for such a great player. I know this is Sam's team and I'm pleased just to be along for the ride."

Potter is expected to be in action Wednesday night as the Puddlemere reserves play host to the Arrows' backups.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul Bacon covers Appleby for the Daily Prophet. Owl him at thedpreporting(at)yahoo(dot)com

* * *

A/N: I'm toying with you again? Who, me? No, never! Okay, perhaps a little. Sorry. But, barring unforeseen circumstances, you can look for one more chapter before our little 16 July reading fest. 

This week's thank yous go to Jeconais for posting with the Quidditch league tables on PS (www(dot)phoenixsong(dot)net/symphony/story/2806/) my betas -- Promethean Alchemist, LadyChi and Nancy -- and everyone who's encouraged me to keep plugging away on this. I've needed it.


End file.
